El poder del destino
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory] Dos mundos completamente separados por razones divinas finalmente chocan. En medio de todo esta guerra, una pobre Yellow encuentra alivio en el único hombre que realmente puede confiar, su amigo Red, quien la llevara a un estado desconocido para ella. Este fic participa en el reto "Summer Love" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". Specialshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas gente, despues de casi medio año de no actualizar, les traigo otra historia de este arco argumental (cuyo nombre decidí poner [BeforeHistory])**_

 _ **Se le puede considerar una secuela de "Besos divinos" (que esta vez no sera tan horrible)**_

 _ **Espero les guste esta vuelta a esta historia de dioses, deidades, megalómanos y mucho amor UwUr**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aqui aparecen son propiedad de Pokémon._**

 ** _Nota: Este fic participa al reto_** ** _"Summer Love" del foro "DexHolders del Prof._ _Oak"_**

 ** _Nota 2: Agradezco a Cotton Blue por el beteo de esta historia, como siempre muchas gracias colega UwU._**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **"El poder del destino"**

Capítulo I: Encuentro.

 _Costas del sur de Unova._

 _29 de marzo de 1499._

El viento y las olas golpeaban con agresividad las costas rocosas de la región más mítica del mundo, la lluvia azotaba sin descanso el suelo y un ruido ensordecedor se hacía presente. En medio de todo este ambiente de caos, una joven rubia se encontraba sentada en la cima de un risco, mirando con tranquilidad el inmenso mar agitado por la tormenta tropical.

Aunque ella estaba completamente empapada y con frío, su alma se encontraba tranquila, aquel era el único lugar donde ella podría estar en paz. El sonido de los rayos y de las olas golpeando las rocas le hacían sentirse... libre.

—Han pasado casi doscientos años, y mi tormento todavía no se termina —miró el agitado océano, acarició su cabello y suspiró en soledad—. Desearía jamás haber pactado con ella.

Esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Yellow, el espíritu del bosque y vasalla de la diosa de la muerte, Blue. Hace mucho tiempo, decidió ceder su libertad a cambio de que una joven gobernante y su pueblo escaparan del aterrador imperio Nexo.

Desde aquel entonces, Yellow fue testigo de las más atroces masacres que Blue y su imperio realizaron en todo este tiempo. Fue la época más violenta y sangrienta que jamás haya visto en su inmensa vida. Todo bajo el control de la magia de la megalomanía, la cual se esparció entre los ciudadanos como un virus, volviendo a todos los habitantes seres violentos y hostiles, bajo las órdenes de su "deidad".

En todo ese tiempo, Yellow no tuvo a nadie con quien hablar, con quien compartir inquietudes o platicar amenamente. No podía ser amiga de unos seres tan hostiles.

Por eso, todos los días que hay tormenta en el mar, Yellow se sienta en la cima del risco más alto, callada y observando la inmensidad del océano, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo perdido ayudando a un demonio como Blue, un gigantesco y poderoso rayo la sacó de su trance. El estruendo fue tan ensordecedor que incluso ella tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recuperar la percepción del oído. Miró hacia el horizonte y vio como unos grandes trozos de madera llegaban a la orilla.

—¿Qué serán esas cosas? —se preguntó curiosa, mientras una leve aura dorada la envolvió y bajó lentamente hacia la falda del acantilado.

El poder de las olas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que los trozos de madera quedaran aniquilados al chocar contra las rocas. Yellow se acercó más y logró tomar un trozo de tela. Era una bandera blanca con una "x" roja que lo abarcaba todo. No había duda, eran trozos de un barco destruido por la tormenta.

La chica se sorprendió al llegar a una conclusión, el imperio Nexo no habia sido capaz de construir un barco, mucho menos los imperios más pequeños. Solo había una opción de qué civilización había creado este barco.

—A menos que haya otro pueblo en Teselia que haya creado este navío, la única respuesta de donde proviene es de...

No pudo terminar su conjetura, pues pudo apreciar cómo un cuerpo era arrastrado con brusquedad hacia las rocas. Yellow tenía la capacidad de observar la vitalidad de un ser vivo por medio de un aura roja invisible que emitía y este chico emitía esa aura, aunque era bastante tenue.

Sin perder el tiempo, la chica se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuerpo y logró sacarlo del agua antes de que éste chocara. Se apresuró a llevarlo a la cima del acantilado, donde lo dejó en él para inspeccionarlo. Era un chico alto de unos 25 años, con una barba algo sobresaliente, cabello negro, una camisa roja y unos pantalones oscuros.

Los nativos teselianos no vestían de esa forma, este chico no era de la región, era del otro lado del inmenso mar. Analizando su ropa, pudo notar que llevaba consigo un cinturón con una espada que tenía la siguiente inscripción: "Espada del explorador, Red de Cortez".

No había duda, este chico era de Sinnoh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puerto de Ciudad Canal, Sinnoh.

4 de agosto de 1512.

En el enorme y más importante puerto de la corona Jubilea se encontraba una gran cantidad de navíos listos para partir, todos ellos con el estandarte de la corona: una cruz roja sobre una bandera blanca. Toda la gente se conglomeraba para ver cómo las heroicas tropas se aventurarían al "nuevo mundo".

En 1492, Ruby Colon había logrado entrar en contacto con tierras desconocidas más allá del horizonte. Lastimosamente, murió antes de saber que había encontrado una región completamente desconocida para todos, un nuevo mundo que prometía muchas riquezas para todo aquel valiente que se aventurara a descubrirla.

Jubileo y Puntaneva habían enviado navíos de exploración con anterioridad, pero muchas veces no volvían. Pero este día Jubileo iría en serio.

Con 20 barcos de guerra, 100 soldados, 20 Rapidash, 20 cañones, provisiones para sobrevivir 5 meses en alta mar y una de las mayores sorpresas para la época: un artilugio de metal que lanzaba proyectiles de metal a gran velocidad y destruía todos los tejidos del hombre al que impactara. Los jubilanos habían creado el rifle, basados en la ballesta de uno de los más grandes héroes de su historia.

Quien comandaba todo este ejército era el más brillante explorador y militar de todo Sinnoh, Green Pizarro, quien estaba deseoso de por fin embarcarse en una grandiosa aventura por el nuevo mundo.

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se encontraba revisando los últimos preparativos para salir. Se ajustó su espada y subió a su Rapidash para caminar hacia su embarcación. En cuanto la gente lo vio, comenzaron a aplaudirle y homenajearlo por su valentía.

Al principio no le tomó importancia, pero conforme su pokémon se acercaba al barco, los gritos se volvieron tan grandes que tomó la decisión de dedicarle unas palabras en nombre de su tripulación.

—¡Atención gente! —gritó para callar a la multitud—. Mi tripulación y yo estamos a punto de embarcarnos en un viaje a lo desconocido, en nombre de Mew, de la difunta reina Platinum y de todos los compañeros caídos en otras exploraciones, traeremos la gloria al reino de Jubileo.

Con esas simples palabras, la gente se emocionó mucho más, pero lentamente dejaron el paso libre para las demás tropas. Green sabía qué decirle a la gente para que se calmara un poco. Subió a su barco y caminó hacia la proa, pero fue detenido por dos soldados que tenían agarrado a un extraño cubierto completamente con una túnica profundamente negra.

—Capitán Green, hemos encontrado a este polizón e insiste en hablar con usted.

—¿Cómo es posible que dejaran que un intruso entre a este navío? —preguntó levemente enojado el capitán.

—No es por nada capitán, pero su seguridad es tan pésima como la de un navío de Hoenn —sin que los soldados se dieran cuenta, el extraño se liberó y se acercó a Green—. Le tengo una oferta que no podrá negar.

Aunque los soldados y Green se sorprendieron del acto, el capitán les ordenó que se retiraran. Fue entonces que ambos fueron hasta la proa para ver la oferta.

—¿Qué clase de oferta tienes extraño? —preguntó curioso.

—Verá capitán, estoy enterado que uno de los principales objetivos de exploración en el nuevo mundo es la obtención de grandes riquezas, por lo que tengo en mi poder algo que le podría ayudar —el extraño metió las manos en su túnica y saco un mapa enrollado—. Esto de aquí es un mapa que lo puede llevar a una de las ciudades más importantes del nuevo mundo, llena de innumerables riquezas para la corona.

Green puso cara de incredulidad al respecto.

—Es imposible que usted tenga un mapa de una región inexplorada —el capitán se puso serio ante la posible estafa del extraño.

—Señor, es comprensible su incredulidad al respecto, pero déjeme decirle que este mapa fue hecho por uno de los tantos navegantes que han ido antes que todos ustedes. Afortunadamente pude obtenerlo y hoy se lo quiero entregar a usted para que pueda traer riquezas al reino de Jubileo.

Green se quedó pensando. Era muy arriesgado confiar en alguien que ni siquiera mostraba su rostro, pero tenía una intuición de que el extraño no mentía. Curioso, le siguió un poco la corriente.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas por ese mapa?

—Algo muy simple, solo quiero que me lleve hasta ahí junto a sus tropas. No se preocupe, no me interesa el oro, mis motivaciones son mucho más interesantes.

Green pensó por un rato, pero decidió aceptar. Después de todo, si el extraño les tendía una trampa, sus tropas lo aniquilarían sin dudar.

—Mis tropas fueron escogidas con el cuidado de los legionarios de Mew, pero haré una excepción. Si mientes, no cuentes con volver a ver la luz del día —Green tomó el mapa y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—No se preocupe señor Green, le aseguro que seré más útil de lo que cree —con una sonrisa, el extraño dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los camarotes.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Llámeme Golden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capital del impero Nexo

29 de agosto de 1512

El imperio Nexo se alzaba como la mayor potencia militar de Teselia. Su poderío se incrementó de manera desmedida desde que la diosa de la muerte desterró a sus dos reyes y se proclamó la suprema gobernante.

Como consecuencia, el imperio era temido por todos los habitantes de la región, los cuales eran asesinados o llevados como esclavos para ser sacrificados en honor a la diosa.

Los festines y baños de sangre eran muy cotidianos en ese reino. Todos los habitantes ajenos al imperio vivían con el miedo de ser encontrados por las tropas.

A pesar de todas las barbaries que hacían, la capital del imperio era una maravilla arquitectónica, un deleite para la vista. Las pirámides hechas de piedra caliza, los caminos adornados con joyas y los bebederos eran exquisiteces para todo aquel hombre que sea afín al arte.

En medio de la ciudad se encuentra el enorme templo mayor, donde reside la diosa de la muerte, Blue. Junto a su heraldo Heracles, gobernaban con mano de hierro a una población completamente sumida en el odio y la megalomanía. En sus calles se destacaba un maldito olor a muerte.

En medio de todo esto vivía Yellow, el espíritu del bosque y vasalla de la diosa, quien ayudaba en las obras de curación de heridas a guerreros y algunos otros favores que la reina le exigía. Blue la tenía como su esclava.

—Oh, mi querida Yellow, no sé cómo puedes estar con los ánimos abajo, hice de este pueblo una de las ciudades más poderosas que cualquier pueblo de Sinnoh o Kanto —la bella pero terrorífica diosa miraba con entusiasmo la gran ciudad, sentada sobre su trono de oro en la cima de su templo.

—A base de mucha sangre —Yellow estaba sentada en el borde de la pirámide, con la cara decaída—. No hay día en que no tenga pesadillas y aparezca toda esa gente que has asesinado.

—Eres muy débil, la mejor forma de ejercer el poder es a través del miedo —medió la copa de oro que tenía en su mano derecha—. Creé un imperio sólido, capaz de dominar cualquier nación. ¿Acaso el ángel de la creación hubiese creado algo mejor?

—Al menos no habría derramado tanta sangre —la rubia miró al cielo, el ocaso se hacía presente—. Ya oscurece, iré al acantilado si no te importa.

—Has lo que desees, solo quiero que estés temprano mañana, atacaremos al amanecer y necesitamos tus poderes —tomando un poco de aquella sustancia roja que residía en su copa.

Yellow no tuvo ninguna reacción y salió volando del lugar. Posteriormente, un hombre cuya musculatura era tan grande que cubría toda la luz que entraba al templo se hizo presente.

—Heracles, te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando admiro mi reino —Blue se levantó y se acercó al gran guerrero.

—Lo lamento mi señora, solo quería darle mi reporte de rutina sobre el mar del este —Heracles hizo una reverencia y se apartó de la entrada para dejar ver el sol.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Los navíos han estado aumentando en número, y varia gente ya está empezando a especular que la leyenda se cumplirá.

—No te preocupes, esos estúpidos jamás lograrán hacer contacto con nosotros. Le ordené a Thundurus y a Tornadus que crearan fuertes tormentas alrededor de la región, cualquier barco que pase será destruido. Además, la única leyenda aquí soy yo y ninguna encarnación de dioses me quitará lo que he construido.

Había una leyenda mucho más antigua que la llegada de Blue. Se trataba de un códice que pronosticaba que cuando el imperio estuviese formado en su totalidad y fuese el más grande de su región, entonces los dioses de la guerra retornarían de su viaje por el otro mundo y gobernarían el pueblo.

Blue trató de erradicar esa leyenda, pero como los occidentales habían dado con ellos, todos sus barcos (o lo que quedaba de ellos) era indicio de que los dioses volverían.

A pesar de todo, Blue estaba tranquila. Su poder se había incrementado lo suficiente como para erradicar cualquier tropa extranjera. Su Gamma Stone le permitía controlar a cualquier deidad, el ángel de la creación había desaparecido y aunque su hermano, el ángel de la destrucción volviese, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo. No tenía nada que temer de invasores de Kalos, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh.

Admirando su imperio, la mujer decidió terminar de beber su líquido e ir a las profundidades de su templo, sin antes dar una orden.

—Dile a los sacerdotes que las reservas de sangre se agotan, necesitamos más sacrificios. ¿Quién diría que sacar el potencial máximo del poder de Hades fuese tan complicado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

29 de agosto de 1512

Costas del este de Teselia.

El mar estaba bastante calmado esa noche. Apenas había olas, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y la luna se dejaba ver en toda su gloria y esplendor.

En la costa se respirada un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, a la vez que de oscuridad, excepto en un lugar. Una pequeña cabaña hecha de palos y rocas se mantenía fuerte ante la leve brisa marina, con una pequeña puerta de donde salía una tenue luz.

Otra luz apareció justo detrás de la cabaña. Saliendo de entre los árboles, Yellow hizo su aparición. Portaba su particular vestido blanco, una aura blanca y entre sus manos tenía un poco de comida típica de la región.

—Buenas noches, Red —exclamó la chica debajo del umbral de la puerta de piedra.

—Hola Yellow, adelante, pasa —le indicó el joven residente.

Quien vivía ahí era Red de Cortez. Un antiguo capitán y explorador jubileano que se embarcó en una expedición al nuevo mundo, pero su embarcación naufragó y él fue el único superviviente.

En todo este tiempo, Yellow cuidó de él y lo mantuvo completamente lejos del imperio nexo. Le llevaba comida, agua, le ayudó con su cabaña y diariamente lo visitaba para saber cómo se encontraba. Yellow encontró en Red algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo; un amigo.

—No podrás creer lo que encontré en la mañana, era un pokémon parecido a un Luvdisc, pero mucho más grande y con dos aletas, fue grandioso —el hombre de barba exuberante le contaba con gran emoción su descubrimiento de la mañana.

—¿En serio? Creo que lo que viste es un Alomomola, es un pokémon bastante raro de ver, pero son muy bellos —la chica dejó la comida que tenía en la mesa improvisada.

La cabaña de Red era muy diminuta, apenas contaba con dos sillas pequeñas, una mesa improvisada, dos ventanas que daban a la selva y al mar, una pequeña cama hecha con hojas y pieles de algunos pokémon de la región, una pequeña chimenea para cocinar y una cosa extraña en formas de alas que colgaban en la pared.

—Red, traje un poco de comida que espero te agrade —la chica sonrió y se sentó en la silla.

—Genial, esta noche no tendré que comer el filete de Basculin de todos los días.

Ambos se sentaron a degustar los platos de Yellow. La cena de hoy consistía en un filete de Bouffalant, seguido de una ensalada de Seta Aroma, una gran garra de agua y un alimento desconocido para el viejo mundo, tortillas, hechas de una planta que solo se daba en Teselia: el maíz.

En medio de la degustación, Yellow se notó intrigada por las extrañas "alas" que Red tenia colgando en su habitación.

—Disculpa Red, ¿qué se supone que son esas cosas? —cuestionó la rubia apuntando a las alas.

—¿Qué cosa? —El hombre dejó su trozo de tortilla y volteó hacia la pared—. Oh eso, lo encontró Victini en la costa y decidió traérmelo, creo que son alguna especie de alas para planear, no lo sé con exactitud. Por cierto, déjame llamarlo para que coma un poco.

Red se levantó y chiflo volteando hacia la ventana que daba a la selva, del cual emergió el simpático pokémon rojo con su cabeza en forma de "V". El cual con alegría saludó a ambos y se sentó a disfrutar del festín.

Victini es el dios del entretenimiento y la victoria, sin embargo dejó un poco de lado su divinidad cuando Blue se apoderó de la región. Reshiram, Kyurem, el trio de las nubes y los tres espadachines están bajo en control de Blue, Meloetta se encontraba junto al ángel de la creación (que había desaparecido hace tiempo) y él decidió escapar a la costa, donde encontró a Red y Yellow y se convirtió en un amigo para ambos.

Una vez terminada la comida, decidieron quedarse a conversar hasta que el sueño se los impidiera.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias Yellow —sonrió el hombre, frotándose el estómago del gusto.

—No hay de qué, es bueno que de vez en cuando no comas carne del mar —la chica decidió sentarse en la cama de Red.

—Tienes razón —el hombre se levantó de su mesa y tomó las alas de la pared—. Estas alas parece que pueden mantener a un ser humano en el aire por cierto tiempo, se parecen mucho a las alas de un Ninjask.

—No creo que funcionen para volar, las alas de los pokémon son naturales y eficientes, los humanos no podrían imitar una de las más eficientes creaciones de Arceus.

—Tal vez, pero con una pequeña propulsión podrían mantener a alguien en el aire por mucho tiempo... bueno mientras lo averiguo, platícame, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bueno, estuvo bien —su tono de voz era levemente nervioso, aún después de tantos años le costaba disimular—. Ayudar a algunos pokémon, algún que otro nativo perdido y esas cosas, nada fuera de lo común para un espíritu del bosque.

—Esta región debe ser muy problemática para que estés todo el día ocupada. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías decirle a la señorita Blue que te dé un día libre, has trabajado mucho estos años y creo que te mereces un buen descanso.

—Bueno, no es tan fácil —la chica se puso un poco más nerviosa, Yellow le había mentido diciéndole que Blue es la cuidadora de la región en donde estaban parados, y que tenía la ayuda de Yellow para cuidarla—. La señorita Blue está muy preocupada por la seguridad de las personas y me necesita siempre.

—Oh vamos, deja que yo la convenza de que te dé un día libre, para que podamos ir a pescar un rato.

—No, déjalo así, no es buena idea ir con ella en estos momentos, está algo malhumorada últimamente.

Victini se acercó a Yellow y puso un gesto enojado. Él sabía que Blue no era una "cuidadora" y que debía decirle la verdad a Red.

—"Debes decirle la verdad a tu amigo" —le dijo telepáticamente Victini a Yellow.

—"No puedo, si se lo digo querrá ir a la capital y el imperio lo asesinará" —contestó devuelta.

Red se dio por vencido y dejó las alas en su lugar, miró por un momento la ventana que da al mar y pudo notar algo que se le hizo familiar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el hombre saliendo de su cabaña.

—¿Qué cosa? —Yellow se levantó de su asiento y se asomó afuera.

En el horizonte, a pesar de ser de noche, se podían apreciar diez objetos a lo lejos, surcando las tranquilas aguas del mar. Conforme se acercaban, sus verdaderas formas se mostraban, eran diez enormes barcos de guerra con la bandera del reino de Jubileo.

Mientras más se acercaban, las aguas comenzaban a agitarse y unas enormes nubes de tormenta los empezaban a rodear. Red se emocionó y asustó al ver las embarcaciones. Aunque había visto muchas en su naufragio, jamás vio tan colosales barcos de guerra, que solo podían provenir de una persona.

—Espero que llegue a la costa —Red comenzó a orar para que las embarcaciones sobreviviesen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A 10 kilómetros de ahí.

Después de varios días, la expedición estaba a solo kilómetros de su destino, el júbilo se vivía en los barcos. Incluso el mismo Green estaba emocionado, después de tanto tiempo cumpliría el sueño que su mejor amigo no pudo cumplir.

Aunque todo el mundo estaba feliz, el extraño de la túnica permanecía serio al respecto. Mirando el cielo desde la proa, Golden vigilaba la gran nube de tormenta que se acercaba.

—¿Acaso no le alegra la llegaba señor Golden? —preguntó un sarcástico Green.

—Lo estoy, pero no soy como tal iluso como para pensar que llegaremos intactos a la costa —Golden dirigió su mirada al capitán y después apuntó a la nube—. La respuesta al porqué todas las demás embarcaciones fracasaron fue gracias a esa nube de muerte.

Green se mostró interesado. Se quedó mirando la nube hasta que se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, la nube se acercaba de manera vertiginosa a la embarcación.

—Le informaré a los demás barcos que aceleren el paso y tengan cuidado —el capitán no dejaba de mirar la tormenta.

—Tengo mejores opciones —el extraño metió su mano dentro de su túnica y apretó algo con fuerzas, para darse cuenta que alguien provocaba esa lluvia y a su vez, él no lo podía controlar—. Parece que la maldita lo consiguió después de todo —susurró mientras ideaba otro plan.

—¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea? —preguntó Green.

—Dígales a todos los barcos que se alienen uno detrás del otro, cruzaremos como el imperio de Hoenn escapó del imperio Luminalio.

—Estás demente, aquella ocasión el ángel de la destrucción los ayudó a cruzar, y ahora no sabemos si él sigue en este mundo.

—Tenga fe capitán, a veces los milagros se hacen realidad —poniendo su mano en el hombro del Green.

Ahí fue cuando Green se dio cuenta de que el brazo del extraño tenía una pulsera idéntica al anillo de Hoopa. Si eso era una señal o no, él lo desconocía, pero decidió confiar una vez más en el extraño, algo en él le hacía pensar que estaría bien.

Y más temprano que tarde, la tormenta se hizo presente de manera brutal. La brisa se volvió más fuerte, las olas arremetían con fuerza y los rayos caían sin parar.

Asustados, los barcos hicieron exactamente lo que Golden les indicó. Se alinearon en fila y avanzaban a pesar de las grandes olas. Golden estaba al frente de todo, sentado en la orilla del barco, esperando el momento oportuno, hasta que un rayo cayó cerca de él y le hizo saber que era el momento.

Alzó la mano y lanzó su pulsera, a la vez que una extraña criatura salía de su túnica y lanzaba otra pulsera hasta apenas 500 metros de la costa. Cuando ambas pulseras estaban en posición, estas se extendieron y abrieron dos gigantescos portales.

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto, el milagro de Hoenn volvía a pasar. Los barcos entraron uno a uno por el portal y pudieron llegar sanos y salvos a la costa. Cuando el último barco llegó a tierra, notaron cómo la tormenta se acercaba peligrosamente a la costa.

Sin perder tiempo, Golden y la extraña criatura alzaron sus manos y los portales se hicieron más pequeños, a la vez que se dirigieron hacia dentro de la tormenta. Golden tocó su collar nuevamente y dio una oración. Posterior a eso, pudo notarse una gigantesca explosión verde dentro de la tormenta, la cual dejó caer dos figuras al mar e hizo que las nubes se disiparan completamente.

Golden y la criatura recibieron otra vez sus pulseras y la criatura se refugió en la túnica. El extraño se levantó y miró a un Green completamente impactado.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo capitán — de manera sarcástica se acercó a él.

—Debes ser un enviado de los dioses —la cara de asombro de Pizarro era hasta incómoda para Golden.

—Algo así, ahora desembarquen, que quiero conocer este lugar.

Todo el mundo gritó de ánimo y júbilo, habían llegado al nuevo mundo de manera intacta. Green se apresuró a ir a su camarote y tomar todo lo importante, mientras sus hombres sacaban todo el equipo a la playa.

Una vez listo, Green tomó su espada y salió a la oscura playa. Con gran orgullo, saltó del barco a la playa y miró a la imponente selva que se alzaba ante él. Dio un suspiro y agradeció estar viviendo el sueño de su mejor amigo.

—Exploraré el nuevo mundo como tú lo hubieses querido, Red.

—¿Y porque no los exploramos juntos? —una voz le habló de entre la selva.

Ese tono de voz lo reconoció perfectamente. Tragó saliva y giró la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la pregunta. Se encontró a una bella dama de aura blanca y junto a ella, a un hombre de pantalones grises y camisa roja, blandiendo una espada y con una barba prominente. Ese hombre era su mejor amigo. Después de trece años, Red de Cortez y Green Pizarro se habían encontrado de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia.  
Debo admitir que disfruten bastante escribir este capitulo, y me disculpo si les llega aburrir alguna parte de las explicaciones.  
Estoy trabajando en la manera de escribir la mitología para que sea mas amenas, espero sepan perdonar y dejen sus opiniones y consejos.  
Un saludo y mucha suerte a todos, Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II: Camino revelador.**_

 _29 de agosto de 1512_

 _Costas del este de Teselia._

Red y Yellow se encontraban expectantes de lo que ocurría en el horizonte. Aunque el agua y la brisa estaban en calma en la costa, a la distancia se podía apreciar como una gigantesca tormenta arrasaría con todos los barcos que se alcanzaban a divisar.

—¿Crees que logren soportar la tormenta? —el hombre trago saliva.

—No lo creo, ninguna embarcación soporta el poder de Tornadus y Thundurus —Yellow estaba un poco preocupada.

—¿Porque no les dices que paren? —Mirando a la rubia con algo de desesperación—. Eres el espíritu del bosque, seguro que ellos te escucharan esta vez.

—Sabes que no puedo Red, el único que podría separarlos es Landorus, pero no sé dónde se pueda encontrar en este momento —mirando al cielo y ocultando sus manos en su espalda.

Yellow sabía perfectamente que sus habilidades como espíritu del bosque no superaban la Gamma Stone, cuyos poderes la hacían la más fuerte que todas las gemas de control que existen en el universo. Para mantener oculto todo lo relacionado con Blue y el imperio nexo, la rubia le decía que Tornadus y Thundurus odian los barcos y por eso siempre los destruían.

—Rayos, no hay forma de detenerlos, solo queda esperar y...

No alcanzo a completar su oración, cuando pudo ver que a escasos metros de donde se encontraban se abrió un gigantesco portal. Red se sorprendió tanto que cayó en la arena, mientras que Yellow se tapó la boca por el asombro. La rubia identifico claramente de quien era ese portal.

Sin perder tiempo, tomo a Red por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo metió a la jungla, mientras ambos observaban como los diez gigantescos barcos llegaban a la costa, a la vez de como un gigantesco resplandor verde debilito a Thundurus y Tornadus. No había duda, el había vuelto.

De uno de los barcos salió un hombre con unas botas de cuero, pantalones grises, un peto de hierro que cubría una camisa verde y un yelmo del mismo material. Red se emocionó tanto que se levantó aunque Yellow le pedía que no.

—Necesito decir una frase épica para mí entrada —susurro Red a su amiga.

—No creo que sea buena idea que...

—Explorare el nuevo mundo como tú lo hubieses querido, Red —sin darle tiempo de terminar, Green dijo su entrada.

—¿Y porque no lo exploramos junto? —con gran emoción, Red salió de la selva, junto a la tímida Yellow.

Cuando Green se dio la vuelta y los miro, puso una increíble cara de incredulidad, precedida por una de asombro total. Una oleada de emociones lo recorrió. Red, su mejor amigo de la infancia y a quien creía muerto, estaba vivo.

—No puede ser —Green se acercó, temeroso de que fuese una ilusión.

—Si puede, Green.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, los dos se dieron un enorme y fraternal abrazo, después de trece años, Green Pizarro, y su compañero en el crimen y las aventuras, Red de Cortez, se volvían a ver.

—Creí que habías muerto —menciono un Green que se le salía una lagrima.

—Estuve a punto, pero alguien me salvo.

—¿Quien?

—Ella —el chico señalo a la chica de aura blanca que estaba atrás suyo—. Green te presento a Yellow, ella me salvo cuando naufrague.

—Es un honor conocerla seño... —el hombre estaba a punto de besar la mano de la chica, pero al ver más de cerca su aura blanca, este la soltó asustado.

Después de que se pásese la euforia de volver a ver a su amigo, se cuestionó seriamente por qué esa joven brillaba, nunca había visto algo parecido. Pero su nervios se calmaron cuando una mano toco su hombro, era Golden.

—Capitán no se asuste, la chica que está enfrente suyo es la espíritu del bosque —Golden se acercó sin miedo, tomo la mano temblorosa de Yellow y la beso.

Yellow estaba asustada y nerviosa, toda esta situación le hacía temblar las piernas, y desear salir de ahí. Mas cuando el ángel de la destrucción besaba su mano.

—Efectivamente, Yellow es el espíritu del bosque, ella me cuido desde entonces y somos grandes amigos.

—Sí, un gusto señor Green —Yellow estaba sonrojada y le costaba un poco hablar.

Como era de noche, Green decidió que establecerían un campamento en la costa y partirían en la mañana. Mientras desembarcaban, Red y Green conversaban sobre todo lo que el joven perdido había vivido en la región, todo al fuego de una fogata.

—Espero que nos hayas dejado algo que explorar, Red —digo el capitán con un vaso de vino y mirando el fuego de la fogata.

—No te preocupes, solo explore la costa —Red dio un gran sorbo al vino, ya extrañaba ese hermoso sabor—. Y solo un poco, además, Yellow me dijo que en el interior viven unas bestias indomables que matarían a un hombre en un instante.

—Umm, no creo que sean peores que esos lavacanienses que enfrentamos en ciudad Sinjoh —sonriendo y mirando como bajaban todo el arsenal—. Tenemos lo suficiente para derribar a cualquier bestia que se interponga, incluso tenemos las bombas Pearl.

—No esperaba menos de mi colega en el crimen, junto nos haremos paso por el nuevo mundo.

Entonces los dos dieron un brindis y siguieron en su celebración. Mientras bebían, Yellow los observaba con temor desde la selva, la situación que nunca quiso se haría realidad. Red iría al imperio nexo y sabría Arceus que pasaría con él. Con nerviosismo, trato de salir de ahí, solo para ser detenida por Golden.

—Perdona, ¿interrumpo algo? —dijo de manera sarcástica el hombre de la túnica.

—No nada, solo me disponía a irme y pues...

—Es curioso, hasta donde yo tengo entendido el espíritu del bosque no debe tener un cuerpo físico —su tono de voz hacía temblar a un más a Yellow, tanto que su aura cambio de blanco a un gris tenue.

—Bueno —la chica suspiro, estaba arrinconada y tendría que rendir cuentas—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —derrotada y con miedo por las represarías.

—No muchas cosas, solo ¿cómo conseguiste un cuerpo físico?, ¿porque Blue pudo salir del inframundo? Y sobre todo... —el chico se quitó el gorro de su túnica, dejando ver su identidad de una buena vez— ¿Porque dejaste que la maldita de Blue le hiciera eso a mi hermana?

Yellow finalmente confirmo lo obvio, el extraño era Gold, el ángel de la destrucción. Gold se veía mucho más adulto de lo que Yellow recordaba. Cuando lo conoció parecía tener 18, pero ahora aparentaba tener 28 años.

La chica trago saliva al ver los amenazadores ojos de odio que el ángel le dirigía, por lo que decidió hablar.

—Bueno, siendo honesta todo se retorna a cuando Hades perdió sus poderes en Sinnoh —la rubia comenzó a recordar todo lo acontecido.

* * *

Fecha desconocida

Inframundo

POV Yellow

El inframundo había vuelto a sus épocas de oscuridad, Giratina había arrebatado sus poderes a Hades después de que este fallara en su misión de traer de nuevo a la hija del sol.

Yo seguía renegada a vagar por el inframundo hasta que Arceus decidiera concederme el regalo de ir a la tierra. Mi padre, Giratina, me encomendó la misión de buscar un lugar seguro para todo ese inmenso poder, por lo que decidí llevarlo hasta las profundidades más abismales del inframundo, un lugar donde ningún mortal podría llegar.

Sin embargo, en ese lugar pude encontrar algo inusual. Al principio pensé que era un mortal, pero conforme más me acerque me di cuenta de que se trataba de alguien a quien le habían devuelto su cuerpo físico para ser castigado hasta la eternidad. Esa persona era Blue.

Me llamo la atención como una chica tan bella sufría un castigo tan duro como el de que sus tripas fueran devoradas insaciablemente por un Seviper.

No quería acercarme, pero ella me hablo con una voz tan dulce como nadie nunca me había hablado. No quería mi ayuda, solo quería hablar, conversar.

—Después de casi mil años, me he acostumbrado a esto —me dijo sin mostrar dolor alguno, aunque sus viseras estaban expuestas.

Con el tiempo, me conto su historia de cómo logro ser una gran y bella emperatriz, que termino cayendo presa de su megalomanía y buscaba una nueva oportunidad.

Luego de algunos años de siempre hablar, ella me platico acerca de Teselia.

—Escuche que existe una región completamente desconocida para todo el mundo, donde Arceus experimenta algo nuevo y donde ningún dios, ni siquiera él mismo tiene permitido aparecer o intervenir —Blue se notaba más emocionada que lo usual.

La verdad nunca había escuchado de esa regíon, no sabía mucho del mundo exterior. Sí, soy un espíritu del bosque, pero ni Giratina ni Arceus me tenían permitido salir del inframundo, y practicaba mis poderes con las almas de algunos pokémon y la pequeña vegetación que salió gracias al cabello de la hija del sol. Se podría decir que le tenían más cariño y cuidado a ella que a mí.

—Yellow, sé que eres un espíritu del bosque, que quieres probar tus poderes en el mundo real y que quieres un cuerpo físico... y yo podría dártelo.

—¿Como? —pregunte sin dudar, Blue había dado en el clavo de mi más mayor deseo.

—Escucha, tal vez te suene algo alocado pero si me dieras el poder de Hades, yo podría liberarme y llevarte conmigo a Teselia y te daría un cuerpo nuevo.

Aunque estaba algo emocionada, mi emoción se paró de golpe. Lo que proponía era traicionar a mi padre y a Arceus.

—Pero es muy arriesgado, mi padre nunca me lo perdonaría y Arceus...

—No te preocupes por ello —interrumpiendo mi tartamudeo—, recuerda que Teselia está libre de toda interferencia divina, nadie nos podrá encontrar.

Aunque esa afirmación me dio un alivio, no estaba segura del todo. Era una traición a los dioses, además de que no tenía ninguna garantía, aunque Blue parecía sincera, Giratina siempre me dijo que no confiara en las almas del inframundo.

Blue me dio tiempo para pensarlo, y después de tres semanas, me decidí en aceptar el trato. Les demostraría a Giratina y a Arceus que estaba lista para el salir.

Cuando Giratina se encontraba peleando contra el dios del tiempo y el dios del espacio, tome toda la energía de Hades y se la di a Blue. Con todo ese poder a su disposición, logro matar al Seviper que la atormentaba y liberarse de su castigo.

Entonces con la habilidad de creación logro crear una gran lanza y llamo a alguien de las profundidades del infierno. De la nada apareció el último lacayo de Hades, Heracles, quien cargaba una Beta Stone en su brazo derecho.

Antes de darme cualquier explicación, ella logro abrir un portal con su lanza hacia el norte de la región, donde ambos pudieron cruzar, exceptuando yo. Siendo un ente aun incorpóreo, no podía escapar del inframundo, pero Blue apunto su lanza hacia mí y disparo un rayo de energía.

Así fue como poco a poco pude ver como tenía un esqueleto, después órganos, músculos y finalmente un cuerpo físico. Nací siendo una chica joven y rubia, donde pude finalmente salir del inframundo.

Una vez fuera no pude evitar emocionarme por tener un cuerpo, finalmente sentía mi propio ser, y era increíble. Blue me dio un bello vestido blanco y se alejó sin dar mayores explicaciones, sin antes decirme algo.

—Escucha Yellow, nuestro trato termina aquí, no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos —su tono de voz era mucho más oscuro, se había desvanecido toda esa dulzura del inframundo—. ¡L

* * *

 _29 de agosto de 1512_

 _Costas del este de Teselia._

—Y básicamente así fue como Blue consiguió escapar, yo la ayude. Luego de que vi sus atrocidades quise detenerla, pero tenía miedo —tomándose las manos, miro a Gold a los ojos—, ella logro aprovechar el poder de Hades en su totalidad bebiendo sangre. Su poder se incrementó de manera exagerada y creo la estúpida Gamma Stone, no pude hacer nada.

—Vaya —Gold se quedó en silencio y suspiro decepcionado—. Eres bastante estúpida, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Yo lo siento, no pensé que su megalomanía siguiera con ella inclusive cuando murió.

—Esa estúpida magia está pegada al alma, hasta que el alma desaparezca, su magia lo hará con ella —mirando hacia la selva—. Aunque tenías miedo, me entere que ayudaste a una joven tribu a escapar de ella.

—Si —recordando aquel momento donde había vendido su libertad—. Después de ver lo que le hizo a tu hermana, y ver lo que le haría a la tribu, decidí intervenir y ofrecer mi libertad a cambio de ellos —empezando a quebrarse, Yellow comenzó a liberar algunas lágrimas—. Lamento no haber podido haber ayudado a tu hermana, lamento haber causado este alboroto, lo siento.

—Bah, como sea —sintiendo el sentimentalismo de Yellow, Gold decidió para su interrogatorio—. Supongo que tendré que encargarme de Blue por mi propia cuenta.

—No podrás —la rubia se limpió las lágrimas—. Esa tipa se volvió mucho más fuerte, te vencerá en un instante. Además tiene la Gamma Stone, ella misma la creo a partir de una Beta Stone.

—¿Y para qué sirve? —pregunto curioso.

—Puede controlar a cualquier pokémon y deidad, excepto a Arceus. Además de que no tiene la limitante de la Beta Stone, puede ser con el beneficio que quiera y supera los poderes de esta.

Gold se quedó pensativo. Ya había comprobado el poder de la Gamma Stone al no poder manipular a Tornadus y Thundurus. Además, su hermana era mucho más fuerte que él y ella fue vencida. Después de un rato, tuvo una solución.

—Ya sé que hare, que bueno que esos dos no están muy borrachos —Gold salió de la selva y hablo con los dos amigos de la fogata—. Capitán, agradezco enormemente que me haya traído hasta aquí, pero creo que será hora de despedirnos.

—Señor Golden, ¿está seguro de que piensa irse? —levemente ebrio, Green se preocupó por no tener a tan gran aliado a su lado.

—No se preocupe nos volveremos a ver, además el camino a la ciudad no será difícil —el ángel tomo un objeto oscuro de su túnica y se la lanzo a Red—. Cuídenlo, los podría salvar.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Gold salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Dejando a los dos colegas confundidos.

Yellow se sobresaltó al ver el orbe que Red poseía. Era el orbe negro, el cual contenía a Zekrom, el dios de los ideales. Quiso hacer algo, pero se dio cuenta por la posición de la luna que tenía que irse del lugar, sin decir nada más, salió volando del lugar sin ser vista.

—¿Qué clase de objeto será este? —cuestiono Red examinando el orbe.

—Si tu no lo sabes, yo menos. Sera mejor que lo lleves contigo, podría ser útil —afirmo Green.

—El que haya vivido aquí por tanto tiempo no significa que se todo sobre este lugar, pero tienes razón —Red se levantó y miro como casi todos los barcos terminaban de desembarcaban—. Por cierto, tengo algo que me gustaría que vieras.

Green se vio interesado y acompaño a su amigo hasta su pequeña cabaña. El capitán se vio impresionado de que su amigo haya logrado construir una cabaña en medio de la playa. Red no era muy bueno en cuanto a construir se refiere.

—No puedo creer que tu hayas armado todo esto —Pizarro se sentó en la silla improvisada.

—No lo hice todo, Yellow me ayudo en gran medida —Red buscaba sus alas, las cuales parecen haber sido ocultas por Victini antes de desaparecer.

—Hablando de eso, esa chica Yellow, te llevas muy bien con ella —poniendo sus codos en la mesa.

—Sí, se volvió en una gran amiga, por no decir que es la única persona con la que he hablado por trece años.

—¿Solo amigos?

—Así es, solo amigos —al notar como su amigo le mandaba una indirecta, el chico se puso nervioso.

—Oh vamos, ¿no te sientes un poco atraído? Es muy linda, además de ser la única que mujer que has visto en años.

—Bueno, no niego que es algo linda, pero no la veo como algo más, somos buenos amigos y hemos pasado lindos momentos en esta region, me ayudo a que no perdiera la razón aquí —el chico se quedó pensando un momento, para volver a su búsqueda—. Además es el espíritu del bosque, tiene mejores pretendientes en la corte divina.

—Bueno, no te interrogare más sobre la chica, mejor muéstrame lo que querías enseñarme.

—Solo dame un segundo... —el chico hurgo un poco más y finalmente las encontró—. Aquí están.

Green se sorprendió al ver las alas que Red le mostraba, se levantó de su asiento y las tomo. Estaban hechas de un material gris muy fino, pero bastante resistente.

—¿Que se supone que son? —pregunto Green intrigado.

—No lo sé, posiblemente unas alas para planear, no estoy seguro —Red estaba igual de entregado.

—Me recuerda al cuento de Ícaro —Green le dio las alas a Red cuando se escuchó el sonido de una campana—. Llevalas contigo tambien, el ejército debe dormir, al igual que nosotros dos. ¿No quieres dormir en el barco?

—No, preferiría pasar una última noche en mi cabaña —declino su oferta.

—Como quieras, mañana ira una brigada de reconocimiento ¿quieres unírtenos?

—No estaría más de acuerdo.

Y con una sonrisa, los dos amigos se retiraron a descansar. Green dormiría en su camarote de primera, mientras que Red dormiría en su pequeña cabaña. En la mañana finalmente partirían en búsqueda de riquezas.

* * *

Fecha desconocida.

Costa este de Teselia.

Con un mar relativamente tranquilo, el sol estando a unas horas de ocultarse y la suave brisa golpeando levemente sus rostros, Red y Yellow disfrutaban del mar mientras pescaban con unas redes que la rubia había hecho.

—¿Te imaginas que un día pesquemos un Omanyte? —pregunto el chico sosteniendo su caña con firmeza.

—Red, los Omanyte están extintos desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió la rubia.

—Lo sé, pero sería gracioso —Red movió su caña para ver si algo era atraído—. Y siento que te llevarías bien con un pokémon así.

—No me desagradan los pokémon acuáticos, a decir verdad no me desagrada ningún pokémon...

Al terminar su frase su sedal se movió, algo había picado. Yellow tomo su caña con fuerza y trato de sacar al pokémon del agua, pero no daba resultados. Fue entonces que Red la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo para poder sacar a su presa.

Aunque sonrojada, Yellow puso todo el esfuerzo que tenía para poder sacar al pokémon. Después de un poco más de esfuerzo, la presa finalmente cedió. Su botín era un Basculin, como era de costumbre.

—Este es bastante más grande que el anterior —menciono la rubia.

—He visto tantos que ya no me sorprende —Red tomo al Basculin y lo metió, junto a los demás que había pescado, en una pequeña caja de madera que la rubia había fabricado.

—Podemos seguir igualmente, los mares de por aquí son muy bastos —Yellow dejo su caña por un momento.

—Solo he visto dos pokémon acuáticos en estos mares, y en la selva algunos pocos más, en total he visto 15 pokémon diferentes en todo el "nuevo mundo".

—Hay más que eso, me gustaría que los vieras, pero, es demasiado peligroso adentrarse solo.

—Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho —el chico tambien dejo su caña y miro al horizonte—. Es solo que siempre pensé que al venir aquí encontraría enormes aventuras, y solo me he explorado la costa, incluso hice un mapa de la zona —sacando dicho mapa de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo.

En una hoja de palmera y con un poco de tinta de un Frillish, Red se las arregló para cartografiar una porción del este de la región. Yellow se quedó sorprendida, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de descubrir la ciudad de White, la antigua reina que había salvado.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo Red —sintiéndose aliviada de que no había descubierto más, la rubia le devolvió su mapa y saco una hoja de papel que tenía aguardada—. Por cierto, dibuje al último pokémon que hemos visto.

Red decidió crear una especie de libro donde recopilaba la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre las nuevas especies de pokémon que se encontraba, estamos hablando de la primera pokedex de Teselia. El dibujo pertenecía a un Swanna, el cual había visto volar hace apenas una semana.

—Es un excelente dibujo, como todos los que haces —Red sonrió al ver el dibujo y lo metió delicadamente a su bolsillo—. Con esto solo falta 2 ilustraciones más para terminar ni antología.

—Gracias, y no te preocupes, tendré los dibujos listos para cuando los necesites.

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron seguir pescando un rato más. Las presas serian cocinadas y cenadas cuando los dos decidieran irse de su lugar de pesca. A Yellow y Red les encantaba pescar en las tardes, aunque no era muy a menudo, siempre lo disfrutaban, a la vez que conversaban sobre cómo le había ido a cada quien en el día y algunos otros temas triviales.

Esos momentos hacían a Yellow feliz por instantes. Después de ver tanta sangre y vidas perderse todos los días, en Red tenía un escape de toda esa vida que tenía que llevar a cuestas. Una realidad que estaba llevando justo en este momento.

—Deja de soñar niña —le indico aquel hombre fornido y tenebroso, Heracles—. Te necesito despierta para curar a los soldados.

Esa voz tan gruesa le hizo volver a la realidad. Yellow se encontraba en plena batalla, y había cuatro soldados nexos que necesitaban curación. Sin tener más remedio, el espíritu del bosque los empezó a curar.

El imperio Nexo invade pueblos desde muy temprano, antes incluso de que salga el Sol. Tomar a la gente por sorpresa en una hora donde la mayoría de la gente estaba dormida les daba una ventaja casi injusta. El ejército no solo daba miedo por sus tácticas, sino tambien por su atuendo.

Las armaduras de los soldados se componían en su mayoría de pieles de pokémon como Liepard, Excadrill, Krokodile, Zoroark, Braviary e incluso los más altos cargos militares tenían la piel escamosa y áspera de un Druddigon , tambien usaban huesos de los enemigos a quienes asesinaban. Sus armas eran compuestas con las rocas de los Gigalith o los colmillos de Haxorus.

El que daba más miedo era Heracles, el jefe del ejército. Heracles tenía un sobre hombros hecho de hueso con afiladas puntas de oro, la cabeza endurecida de un Hydreigon como casco y su particular masa oscura de pinchos, la segunda arma más fuerte del imperio.

La batalla se había alargado hasta las tres de la tarde, este pueblo realmente se resistía a ser vencido. Ciudad Negra era uno de las pocas ciudades que podían defenderse del imperio Nexo, más aun cuando estos no eran los demonios asesinos y tenían que conseguir todos los esclavos posibles.

—Listo, están curados —Yellow finalmente había curado las heridas de los soldados.

—Tardaste demasiado —dijo uno de ellos con una pequeña aura morada oscura que salía de sus ojos.

Los cuatro soldados salieron a la pelea una vez más, mientras la pobre Yellow suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la roca en la que estaba. Ella siempre se quedaba en la base de operaciones para no ver el festival de sangre que se daba en el campo de batalla. Heracles la acompañaba hasta que su ejército encontrara al líder de la ciudad que atacaban.

—Alguna gente es muy grosera cuando los ayudas —detrás de ella se abrió un portal oscuro y de el emergió Blue—. Puedo mandarlo a sacrificar si tú lo deseas.

—No, ya he visto correr suficiente sangre —respondió de manera desanimada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?, es rara la vez que vienes a presenciar las guerras que mandas a hacer.

—Estaba algo aburrida y quise ver algo de acción —con su vestido negro y provocativo, la castaña se acercó a Heracles—. ¿Les recordaste que traten de hacer prisioneros a la mayor cantidad de gente posible?

—Así es mi señora, no mataran a menos que sea necesario —contesto el fornido hombre.

—Excelente, no podemos desperdiciar tanta sangre —Blue materializo un trono y se sentó para su mayor comodidad.

Para la suerte del espíritu del bosque, esta pelea no era tan sangrienta y las muertes se mantenían al mínimo, no tendría que sufrir por ver a hombres inocentes siendo brutalmente asesinados. Lo malo vendría al día siguiente, donde los vería a todos ser brutalmente sacrificado en honor a Blue.

Mientras Yellow trataba de distraer su mente de la guerra, un emisario del imperio llego rápidamente al lugar. Hizo una reverencia y le dio un mensaje a Heracles, el cual se quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo que el emisario había observado.

—Mi señora.

—¿Si Heracles?

—Según lo que me cuentan, unos "extraños" fueron vistos cerca de la costa, llevan unas ropas extrañas, pokémon extraños de fuego y unas armas completamente raras.

Yellow se asustó en un instante, su corazón se aceleró y volteo preocupada, mientras que Blue se quedó callada y le dijo al emisario que se fuera.

—No puede ser, se supone que la tormenta aniquilaría cualquier posibilidad —Blue se levantó furiosa de su trono—. Esos estúpidos de Thundurus y Tornadus dejaron entrar a esos intrusos, pero mandare a alguien que no comete fallas.

—¿A quién enviaras? —pregunto la rubia tratando de disimular su preocupación.

—A Kyurem...

* * *

Ruta 3, Teselia

30 de agosto de 1512

Red y Green habían recorrido mucho desde la costa. El camino era bastante ameno para los dos amigos y su brigada de diez soldados armados, todos montados en los más rápidos y fuertes Rapidash de Sinnoh.

Pudieron darse cuenta de que la selva era muy pequeña, salieron a las 5 de la mañana de la costa y a las 9 el paisaje cambio de una profunda selva a un gran y hermoso bosque.

Los arboles eran tan grandes y frondosos que tapaban el cielo, una perfecta capa de pasto cubría el suelo y algunas flores azules y rojas de asomaban entre un pasto que intentaba ocultar su belleza. Algunos Pidove miraban extrañados a los humanos, mientras otros pokémon que Red desconocía se alejaban.

El mapa marcaba que estaban en el "Bosque Azulejo", el bosque más grande de toda la región. Los amigos se sorprendían cada vez más con el hecho de que el mapa era exacto con las ubicaciones, tanto que llegaron a teorizar que algún nativo lo haya hecho y se lo haya dado a Golden.

Mientras los dos amigos se maravillaban por el paisaje, Victini los seguía de cerca. Aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si Blue los encuentra, sentía que podría ayudarlos hasta llegar a las fronteras de la ciudad, donde se limitaría a esperar lo peor.

—Te lo digo, los pokémon de esta región son un tesoro —el hombre analizaba los datos en su pequeña antología.

—Bueno, algunos son realmente feos, como el gusano morado que quería atacarnos —Green se limpiaba un líquido verde y viscoso que se encontraba en su hombro.

—Bueno si, pero no me negaras su potencial, podría ser muy útil con eso de poder aumentar su velocidad.

—La academia de peleas lo terminaría prohibiendo, así como al pobre de Blaziken con esa misma habilidad.

—Bueno, en esta región no hay reglas, podrías crear una nueva academia aquí mismo.

—Antes de pensar en eso, piensa mejor en un nombre para esta región, no podemos llamarla "nuevo mundo" por siempre.

—Tienes razón, aunque Yellow me ha contado que le dicen Teselia.

—¿Teselia? No sé, suena como si fuera una materia de estudio.

—¿Qué tal Isshu?

—Muy de Kanto, algo más del estilo inglés.

—¿Y qué tal Unova?

—Me gusta cómo suena, suena más a región misteriosa y nueva.

Los dos colegas decidieron aceptar el nuevo nombre con un apretón de manos. Era curioso, Red y Green realmente creían que se encontrarían aventuras que llevarían al límite sus emociones... y no estaban tan equivocados.

En un momento, el clima del bosque comenzó a cambiar, la temperatura disminuyo progresivamente y una niebla comenzó a inundar el bosque. Green giro la orden para que todo el escuadrón se acercara lo máximo posible.

—Amenos que el dios del hielo haya venido a visitarnos, creo que estamos siendo vigilados por alguien —comento Red, bajándose del Rapidash y con las piernas temblándoles por el frio.

—Y aparentemente no tiene buenas intenciones —Green hizo lo mismo y algo su rifle—. Rapidash, incrementen el poder de sus llamas para poder disipar la niebla.

Los doce pokémon rugieron y aumentaron el fulgor de su flama, lo suficiente para disipar la niebla y no tan fuerte como para quemar el bosque. Cuando pudieron ver mejor, no pudieron apreciar nada en la zona.

—Tal vez fue un Swanna usando su niebla para poder llevar a sus polluelos a salvo —teorizo Red en su incertidumbre.

—Ni siquiera la niebla del golem del hielo puede enfriar tanto la temperatura del ambiente, hay algo más...

Y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando escucharon un grito por detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon pudieron ver a una gigantesca bestia devorando a un soldado.

Una bestia gris con la forma de un dragon, con dos pequeños brazos, dos extremidades deformes y congeladas y con la cabeza cubierta de hielo y con una especie de piedra amarilla en el centro de su cráneo. Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre al devorar de un solo mordisco la mitad de un soldado. Se habían topado con un auténtico demonio de hielo.

Inmediatamente todos abrieron fuego hacia el enorme pokémon, haciendo que este retrocediera solo un poco al sentir los proyectiles encajarse con fuerza a su piel. Ningún humano había logrado herirle y que ellos lo hayan hecho lo enfureció aún más.

—¡Quítense de su rango de acción! —grito Green cubriéndose detrás de un árbol.

Fue demasiado tarde. El pokémon dejo salir un viento gélido que congelo en un instante a cuatro soldados, los cuales fueron despedazados con un golpe de la cabeza del pokémon.

—¡Maldita sea! —Green se enfureció al ver a gente morir, se asomó y acertó un golpe en una extremidad congelada.

Kyurem se enfureció aún más, lanzo otro de sus ataques hacia el árbol, que no logro dar en el blanco gracias a que lograron salir del rango. Red se posiciono detrás del mounstro, y junto a un soldado lograron dar en la cola del pokémon.

—¡Green, lanza una bomba Pearl! —grito Red desesperado.

—¡Es muy peligroso! —grito devuelta.

—¡Esta bestia es más peligrosa, hazlo ahora!

Entonces Green saco una esfera de metal con una mecha, la encendió y la lanzo a los pies del pokémon. Cuando la mecha se acabó, una gran explosión de fuego hizo que Kyurem callera al suelo. Esta vez si habían hecho un daño significativo.

—¡Disparen a la cabeza y a los pies! —grito Green mientras disparaba.

Todos empezaron a disparar al pokémon. El objetivo era impedirle que se levantara, pero los proyectiles solo se le quedaban incrustados. Furioso, Kyurem lanzo un dragoaliento a dos soldados, desapareciéndolos en un instante.

—¡¿Acaso esta bestia no se muere con nada?! —grito Green cubriéndose detrás de otro árbol.

Kyurem logro incorporarse y arremeter de manera violenta contra todos, usando su poderosa cola para arrancar árboles y esperar a darle a alguno.

—¡Green, esta bestia es inmune a nuestras balas, pero es débil contra el fuego! —Red dio un último tiro— ¡Debemos usar a los Rapidash!

—¡De ser así, quemare este maldito bosque con tal de que esa cosa se vaya al infierno!

Red corrió hacia la pequeña manada de Rapidash que se encontraban asustados por la bestia que tenían enfrente, pero el hombre logro coordinarlos a todos. Los puso a todos en fila y les ordeno atacar.

—¡Llamarada! —grito con desesperación.

Los pokémon usaron todo su potencial para lanzar doce poderosas llamaradas, las cuales hicieron golpe directo en Kyurem. Para asegurar la victoria, Red les ordeno que usaran todas sus energías en usar lanzallamas, almenos hasta que la bestia se debilitara.

Kyurem estaba siendo abatido lentamente, retrocedía y en su cara se notaba como sufría por ese increíble ataque conjunto. Sin embargo, cuando el ataque le causó una herida en su cuerpo, la energía gélida de dentro de su cuerpo se desato, recuperando su temperatura y logrando que el pokémon lanzara un rayo gélido que congelo a cinco Rapidash.

Una vez liberado de su ataque, Kyurem se congelo su herida y se lanzó a destruir a los cinco Rapidash congelados. Al girarse pudo ver a Red, quien le disparaba a su cabeza sin éxito alguno. Ignorando los demás que le disparaban, Kyurem se acercó presuroso para matar a Red. Cuando estaba a punto de morderlo, una esfera de fuego lo golpeo con fuerza en su cabeza, dejándolo un poco herido.

La esfera se disipo, dejando ver a Victini. Quien se unió a la pelea contra Kyurem.

—Habría deseado que estuvieras aquí antes —aunque aliviado, Red seguía tenso por la enorme creatura que tenía adelante.

Red y Victini aprovecharon el hecho de que Kyurem estaba herido para reintegrarse al equipo. Tres soldados, siete Rapidash, Red, Green y Victini, contra el demonio del frio. Kyurem estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para matarlos a todos en un instante.

—¿Cuantas bomba Pearl te quedad? —pregunto Red

—Solo 3, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Este pokémon se llama Victini, es el dios de la victoria y juntos confeccionamos una técnica capaz de vencer a este mounstro, pero necesita recibir un potente lanzallamas para estar al máximo, debes distraerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —disparándole una vez más al mounstro.

—Solo 20 segundos con dos lanzallamas.

—Hazlo, nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado.

Red le ordeno a dos Rapidash que lanzaran sus más potentes lanzallamas a Victini, quien almacenaba el poder en su cabeza. Green le ordenó a los restantes Rapidash que lanzaran sus más poderosos ataques de fuego sin parar, mientras los soldados le disparaban sin cesar y Green encendía las bombas.

La primera bomba cayó en los pies de un Kyurem desprevenido, lo cual lo hizo caerse y recibir otra herida que lo congelo completamente por breves instantes. El hielo se rompió y el pokémon arremetió con furia, soportando los cinco lanzallamas. Una segunda bomba cayó justo en su cabeza, causándole otro gran golpe que lo hizo debilitarse aún más, pero el hielo en su interior le hizo recuperarse y lanzar un potente dragoaliento que asesino a un Rapidash y a un soldado.

—¡El tiempo se terminó Red, lanza esa cosa ahora! —grito Pizarro con desesperación.

—¡Ya esta listo! —Red, y un Victini con una gran aura roja se integraron a la batalla— ¡V de fuego!

Victini concentro toda su fuerza en su cabeza, haciendo que unas profundas llamas rojas salieran de él. Con todo ese poder, Victini salió disparado contra Kyurem. El golpe fue directo, una gigantesca bola de fuego se formó en el lugar y lanzo a todos a tres metros de distancia. Una gigantesca nube negra en forma de hongo se formó cuando la esfera de fuego se disipo.

Victini salió de la esfera, exhausto por la cantidad indigente de energía que había utilizado en ese ataque. Cuando la nube se disipo, Kyurem yacía en el suelo, muy malherido y con un bosque incendiándose alrededor.

—Gracias Victini —infinitamente agradecido, Red se acercó al pokémon.

—¿Desde cuándo te llevas con deidades? — pregunto un agitado Green.

—Es un amigo de Yellow y mío, espero que ese ataque o haya...

Antes de terminar su oración, un remolino de fuego rodeo a Kyurem. Red y Victini se estaban asustando, ese demonio soporto el ataque. Tres increíbles bolas de fuego fueron disparadas, incinerando a los Rapidash y a los soldados que quedaban en pie.

Cuando el fuego se disipo, dejo ver a un Kyurem transformado. El pokémon se había erguido, sus brazos se alargaron y cambiaron a una tonalidad blanca, al igual que su cabeza. Su cola se había convertido en un generador de fuego que estaba conectado a su cuerpo por medio de mangueras.

—Esa cosa si es un verdadero demonio —Green retrocedió.

—Soporto un ataque tan potente y adquirió más fuerza —Red miro con desesperación a su alrededor.

Este parecía su fin, Victini solo tenía fuerza para un ataque más, solo quedaba una bomba Pearl y todos los demás habían muerto. Todo parecía perdido, hasta que Red logro visualizar algo que podría ayudarlos.

—Green, ¿recuerdas que siempre tengo ideas alocadas?

—Siempre lo tengo en mente, ¿qué idea tienes?

—Una que no haría en otra circunstancia —Red tomo a Victini entre sus brazos— ¡Corre!

Los tres corrieron hacia la derecha, mientras Kyurem les lanzaba un potente lanzallamas del que de milagro pudieron escapar.

—¿Alguna otra brillante idea? —El sarcasmo de Green no ayudaba en esta situación.

—Tengo algunas —Red tomo las alas que se encontraban intactas, se las coloco poniendo el collar que las unía en su cuello.

—¿Que tienes pensado hacer? —Green se sorprendió al ver esas alas.

—Salir volando de aquí —Red tomo un rifle y se lo dio a Green—. Necesitaremos un impulso para salir volando, usaremos el lanzallamas de Victini, después usaremos el retroceso de la pistola para mantenernos en el aire.

—¡¿Estas demente?! —Green grito enojado.

—¡Es física, es la única forma! —el hombre tomo del hombro a Green— ¡Victini, lanzallamas!

Victini accedió y lanzo un gran lanzallamas que logro elevarlos hasta una altura considerable. Cuando el lanzallamas se agotó, Red pudo extender sus alas y acostarse en el aire. Lo que parecía sucedió, las alas lograron soportar todo el peso y hacer planear a los tres. El problema se acrecentó cuando Kyurem los descubrió y los persiguió en el aire.

Red le pidió a Green que disparara para ganar velocidad y altura. El hombre disparo y el retroceso del arma los hizo ganar velocidad. Aunque tenía una forma de escapar, no dudaría mucho tiempo.

—Solo quedan tres proyectiles, tendremos que aterrizar en algún lado.

—Debe haber un lugar —con dificultad, Red logro visualizar un gran rio—. Nos tiraremos en el rio, pero tenemos que perderlo.

—Si le hacemos creer que nos dio, podríamos perderlo —Green pensó en una idea—. En su próximo ataque, contrae las alas para que caigamos al agua.

El plan de Green era descabellado, pero tenía sentido. Con dos disparos más, los tres habían logrado llegar al rio y en ese momento Kyurem les lanzo un poderoso rayo de hielo, Red lo vio y se tiro en picada hacia el rio. Cuando cayeron, Kyurem logro congelar una gran superficie del rio y se detuvo para contemplar. Cuando miro que la camisa de Green comenzó a flotar en el agua, el pokémon se sintió satisfecho y se largó de ahí.

La camisa fue un truco de Green, quien la uso para despistar al mounstro y después salieran los tres del agua y nadaran hacia tierra firme. El trio estaba exhausto, sus corazones latían al mil.

—No sé cómo, pero tu plan resulto —Green aún estaba crédulo de lo que había pasado.

—Hasta yo estoy sorprendido —Red se tiro al suelo—. Bueno, problema resul...

Cuando se dieron cuenta, 9 guerreros del imperio los rodearon y les apuntaron con sus espadas de obsidiana. El trio se asustaron al ver a los nativos y sus terroríficas armaduras, aunque los guerreros tenían una cara de sorpresa muy notoria.

—Problema nuevo —concluyo Green, habían salido de Guatemala para estar en Guatepeor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos a todos los seguidores de esta historia UwU  
Aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia.  
Espero lo disfruten como los anteriores :D**

 **Enjoy UwUr**

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Ciudad Nexo**

 _Este de Ciudad Mayólica_

 _30 de agosto de 1512._

Red y Green no podían estar en una peor situación. Ambos se encontraban exhaustos, Victini estaba muy débil, la pistola de Pizarro no tenía munición y nueve nativos con aspecto terrorífico y portando armas letales los rodeaban.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —susurro Red.

—Estoy pensando, pero nuestra situación es bastante jodida —respondió Green.

Ambos se pudieron levantar con suavidad, tenían la ventaja de que los nativos los observaban con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Red entonces recordó que portaba su espada, aunque Green no contaba con alguna.

—Vale, tengo mi espada y tú tienes la bomba, si haces una maniobra bastante interesante podríamos...

—Te recuerdo que caímos en el rio, por lo que esta mojada y no sirve —Green interrumpió a su amigo—. Pero, estos tipos se ven igual de sorprendidos que nosotros.

—Nunca han visto a dos tipos de Sinnoh en sus vidas, es normal —Cortez tomo la empuñadura de la espada.

La situación se puso más tensa cuando uno de los hombres que los tenían acorralados hablo en lengua nativa.

—Koith mun kel hon —el hombre de la ropa de Zorark le hablo al de ropa de Emboar.

—Jil na, deen erom ruds —respondió devuelta.

—¿Qué demonios habrán dicho? —susurro Red.

—No sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

Cuando la tensión llego a su punto más álgido, Red noto como Victini se comenzó a levantar de manera lenta, y cuando este vio a los hombres, uso todas las energías que le quedaban para formar unas pequeñas llamas de fuego que rodearon a los de Sinnoh. Red y Green pensaron que era la oportunidad perfecta para huir, pero notaron algo extraño.

Los nativos al ver el fuego rodeando a los dos amigos, tiraron sus armas y rápidamente se arrodillaron antes Red y Green para adorarlos. Los de Sinnoh y Victini se vieron sorprendidos ante aquello.

—¿Qué les pasa? —pregunto Red.

—Parece que nos adoran, por alguna razón —Green se acercó a uno de ellos cuando Victini apago las llamas.

—Kos kel eurt hon —menciono el nativo que estaba frente a Green, quien tomo su mano y la beso.

—Lo siento, no entiendo lo que dices —digo Green confuso.

—Eht chaugal honi —dijo otro nativo— ¡Kos Kel Hon!

Todos los nativos comenzaron a gritar "Kos Kel Hon" y a alabarlos a un más. Red estaban muy confundido y Green aún más. Cortez trato de tomar a Victini y decirle a Green que huyeran. Pero los nativos los detuvieron.

—Esaelp og ot Nexo ytci —dijo un nativo apuntando hacia el norte.

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia donde apuntaban, encontrando un gigantesco árbol a lo lejos. Con tantos acontecimientos no lo habían visto.

—Ese sí que es un gran árbol —Red se acercó a su amigo.

—Sí, ahora que recuerdo —Green saco el mapa de su bolsillo, con cuidado de no romperlo por estar mojado—. Ese árbol se ubica en el centro de la ciudad que buscamos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Acercándose para confirmar que su amigo estaba en lo correcto— Cielos, tienes razón.

—Parece que los nativos quieren llevarnos ahí... ¿deberíamos ir con ellos?

—Es arriesgado, pero no creo que estos hombres nos hagan daño, nos alaban como si fuéramos dioses.

—En eso tienes razón —mirando a Victini—. ¿Crees que en lo que lleguemos, este dios recupere sus fuerzas?

—No estoy seguro, normalmente Yellow lo cura cuando hace la V de Fuego —pensando un momento—. Espera, Yellow me comento que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con una tribu, ayudando a la cuidadora de Unova.

—¿Cuidadora?

—Así es, su nombre es Blue. Seguramente en esa ciudad estén, podremos ir a pedir ayuda con todo esto.

—Normalmente no aceptaría, pero tienes más puntos buenos que malos, y he vivido suficientes cosas por hoy, que importa lo demás.

Con ambos de acuerdo, los nativos los encaminaron hacia el árbol gigante que se veía a lo lejos, con la esperanza de que fuese aquella gran ciudad de oro que el mapa profetizaba.

* * *

El camino hacia la ciudad fue inusualmente veloz. Caminaron por un bosque menos denso, con árboles más modestos y un pasto menos verde que el que habían visto en su anterior recorrido.

Green se mantenía alerta de cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar, a la vez que pensaba como podría utilizar toda esta situación de ser considerados gente importante para estos nativos.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, se toparon con una gigantesca muralla de piedra, repleta de torres de vigilancia donde los tiradores observaban a cualquier intruso que se acercase.

Frente a ellos se alzaba la puerta que daba entrada a la ciudad más importante del imperio nexo. Hecha de madera y obsidiana, la entrada se imponía ante cualquier intruso y solo se abriría ante la gente del imperio.

Uno de los nativos se acercó a un arquero y le aviso de su llegada, rápidamente el vigilante bajo hasta donde se encontraba el mecanismo para abrir la puerta a la capital.

—Esto me recuerda a la muralla de Sinjoh —dijo Red sin perder de vista a los tiradores.

—Sí, incluso tiene los mismos puntos débiles —Green no para de pensar en cómo podría aprovechar la situación—, pero esta da más miedo.

Entonces la gigantesca puerta comenzó a moverse, inquietando a los dos exploradores sobre lo que se encontrarían al otro lado. Una vez abiertas las puertas, sus caras quedaron perplejas ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Detrás de la puerta, había un pequeño camino de tierra, que se conectaba con puente de roca muy largo, que conectaba la entrada con la ciudad más gloriosa de toda la región, la ciudad de oro.

Recorrieron el puente y finalmente pudieron apreciar con claridad. La ciudad era gigantesca y hermosa, había dos grandes pirámides plateadas a los costados, una plaza que se extendía hasta donde se podía observar, lleno de comerciantes con los más variados productos. Las casas eran robustas, pero muy coloridas.

Entre las calles había pequeños canales que llevaban agua hasta una fuente pública. En las entradas de las casas había estatuas de oro y plata de diferentes deidades: El dios del Trueno, El dios del Fuego, El demonio del frio, los dioses guardianes, entre otros. La gente portaba collares de piedras preciosas, vestidos de estambre y otros materiales.

Lo más destacable era el camino central, con hermosos detalles de oro y plata. Ese camino conducía hasta las tres enormes pirámides que se encontraban en el centro. Y justo detrás de ellos, El Árbol Nexo, donde fue fundada la ciudad.

Red y Green no paraban de maravillarse con aquella hermosa ciudad, tanto que no se dieron cuenta como todos los nativos los observaban con desconcierto.

—Green lo hemos logrado, llegamos a la ciudad —comento un Red maravillado.

—La ciudad de oro —el hombre del rifle no paraba de verse fascinado por todo lo que sus ojos observaban.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya se encontraban en el punto medio de las tres enormes pirámides, rodeados por una multitud expectante que esperaba saber si lo que pasaba era real. Fue entonces que un hombre de túnica morada se acercó rápidamente a los dos exploradores.

—¡Ris, Kos Kel Kon! —grito el extraño hombre de la túnica.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y se arrodillaron para hacer reverencia a Green y Red. Estos estaban confusos ante tal acto.

—Dioshes, lesh pido shu permisho para usar el lenguaje de los dioshes —dijo el hombre de la túnica con un acento particular.

Red y Green se vieron a sí mismos, dándose señas para saber quién contestaría.

—Permitido —con un poco de nerviosismo, Red finalmente contesto.

—Mushash graciash —el hombre se acercó más a los dos amigos—. Mish queridosh señoresh, bienvenidosh a la ciudad Nexo.

Todos los nativos siguieron en reverencia, mientras que el de túnica se levantó para apreciar mejor a los "dioses".

—Mish sheñoresh, no eshperabamosh shu llegada tan pronto, nosh agarran shin una ofrenda digna.

—Bueno, nosotros...

—Deberían estar preparados a todo momento —interrumpiendo a su amigo, Green se acercó—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Lamento lash dishcorteshiash, mi nombre esh Obsidian, shacerdote shupremo de la ciudad —arrodillándose ante ellos una vez mas—. Dishculpen mi atrevimiento, pero la gente le gushtaria saber si podemosh referirnosh a ushtedes por algun nombre.

—A mí me pueden llamar Green.

—Y a mí Red —dijo el hombre, siguiendo el juego de Green.

—Con shu permisho —Obsidian se levantó y hablo para la gente—. ¡Ris, akavab ot Red dan Green, Kel Kon fo Raw.

Red y Green se vieron una vez más al ver a toda la gente alabándolos. Se habían metido en un lio gordo, sabían que si los descubrían serian arrestados ahí mismo. Dándose una mirada de confirmación, ambos levantaron las manos, haciendo que todos los homenajearan.

—¡Los dioses están aquí! —grito un Red que se dejó llevar por la euforia del momento, pero luego miro como el color de Victini empezaba a convertirse de un rojo vivo, a un amarillo pálido—. Disculpe señor Obsidian.

—A shush ordenesh sheñor Red —haciendo una reverencia.

—He escuchado que la espíritu del bosque esta por la región, ¿sabe dónde puede estar?

—La sheñorita Yellow she fue con el ejército y nueshtra shuprema shoberana.

—¿Quién es la soberana de estas tierras? —pregunto Green un poco asustado.

—¿Me hablaban? —una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de Green.

Al voltear, se encontraron con una bella y aterradora mujer, portando un sensual vestido negro que dejaba ver sus blancas y casi perfectas piernas, un cabello castaño enigmático, unos ojos rojos como la lava y un bastón con una calavera en la cima. A su lado derecho había un hombre musculoso y amenazador, portando una maza de púas llena de sangre, y a su izquierdo, una débil, asustada y sorprendida chica con una tenue aura gris, Yellow.

Todos los nativos le hicieron reverencia a la reina, y el sacerdote se acercó a ella.

—Mi sheñora, losh dioshesh han vuelto, como lo decía la profecía —inclinándose ante ella.

—Puedo verlo... —Blue pensó en un momento que podía hacer con esos dos, su enojo era tan grande que quería despedazarlos ahí mismo.

Red y Green estaban sumamente nerviosos, la reina que estaba frente a ellos era realmente amenazadora, más su guardaespaldas. Pensaron en huir de alguna manera, pero seguramente esa maza de púas los desintegraría ni bien dieran un paso en falso.

El miedo se acrecentó cuando Blue se acercó lentamente, ambos comenzaron a rezar e idear un plan. Red acercaba levemente su mano a su espada, Green buscaba una forma de salir y Yellow suplicaba que Blue tuviese un poco de piedad.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Blue ya estaba enfrente de Green, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pasó rápidamente a ver a Red, ambos vieron en esos profundos ojos rojos la esencia de la muerte. Yellow cerró los ojos ante el miedo, hasta que finalmente Blue hizo algo.

—Hermanos, bienvenidos —extendiendo los brazos ante Red, para posteriormente abrazarlo.

Todos los nativos elogiaron a los dioses, mientras que Heracles y Yellow se sintieron confundidos. Red estaba muy asustado, pero decidió abrazar a Blue, para que después esta lo dejara sin más y abrazara a Green. Cuando termino, Blue se dirigió a su pueblo.

—!Rou zubdis, ym sertors emac ni emoh! —grito una Blue con un ánimo raro en ella, disimulando el profundo odio que sentía—. Han pasado mucho tiempo en el inframundo, hermanos.

—Un poco... —respondió Green aun asustado.

—Mish sheñoresh, shush templosh eshtan lishtosh para que puedan relajarshe —dijo el sacerdote.

—Perfecto, porque no se relajan, Red y Green, podremos hablar de sus aventuras en un rato y después celebrar un ritual digno para ustedes —con una sonrisa coqueta, Blue apunto al templo que tenían a su izquierda—. Veo que tienen con ustedes al dios de la fortuna, parece estar muy débil —Blue volteo a ver a una Yellow que le temblaban las piernas—. Yellow encargate de llevar a mis hermanos a su pirámide, y cura las heridas de Victini.

—Si mi señora —Yellow no dudo ni un momento en correr para con Red y Green, al entender cómo se sentían, decidió seguir su juego tambien—. Síganme dioses de la guerra.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Red y Green siguieron a Yellow al gran templo plateado que estaba destinado para los dioses de la guerra, mientras que la multitud elogiaba este gran momento, la era del Liepard había comenzado.

—Mi señora, está segura que...

—No digas una sola palabra Heracles —Blue interrumpió rápidamente a Heracles—. Hablaremos de esto en el templo.

Entonces Heracles y Blue se apartaron de toda la gente y se metieron a su pirámide lo más rápido que podían, dejando tras de ellos un jubilo inmenso. Una vez solos, finalmente Blue pudo desquitar su odio, lanzando al suelo una garra de cristal.

—¡Son todos unos malditos inútiles! —Grito llena de rabia— Thundurus y Tornadus no pudieron impedir su llegada, ni siquiera el bastardo de Kyurem los asesino a todos, son unos malditos estúpidos.

—Mi señora, yo puedo encargarme de esa peste con mis propias manos —dijo Heracles haciendo una reverencia.

—Me gustaría encargarme personalmente de ellos —Blue se sentó en su trono—. Pero eso es algo que haría la vieja yo, actuar sin pensar y llena de rabia es lo que me hizo perder en Hoenn, pero esto no volverá a pasar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—No estoy segura del todo, pero creo que tengo una idea —la chica tomo su Gamma Stone entre sus dedos—. Teselia es un experimento de Arceus, quería ver como se comportaría una humanidad con dioses distintos, reglas distintas y un desarrollo más lento, por eso el ni cualquier otra deidad puede venir aquí por orden divino... sin embargo, si algún grupo de humanos de otra región lograse colonizar Teselia, esa regla se rompería y Arceus en persona vendría a destruirnos.

—¿Acaso la Gamma Stone no es suficiente para controlar a Arceus?

—Claro que no, nada puede controlar a Arceus, menos el de esta realidad —Blue se quedó mirando la pirámide donde Yellow, Red y Green estaban entrando—. Pero, hay una forma de evitar que los estúpidos de Sinnoh no nos ganen.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto un confuso Heracles.

—¿No viste las armas que tenían? —Recordando los artilugios que vio en los dos hombres— recuerda que podemos ver más allá de lo evidente. Tienen una forma de lanzar proyectiles a gran velocidad y hacer una gran explosión, son una gran tecnología que nos podría ayudar a mejorar el ejército a escalas inimaginables. Solo hay que seguirles el juego de dioses, seguro hay más de ellos, si logramos convencerlos de que traigan a todas sus tropas, los asesinaremos y usaremos su tecnología para ser invencibles.

—¿Porque no atacar a hora a su ejército, monitoreando toda la zona?

—No seas estúpido Heracles, debemos esperar la oportunidad y no precipitarnos, ¿acaso no olvidaste que ese fue el error por el cual moriste la primera vez?

—No me recuerde a ese bastardo, por favor.

—Entonces no digas estupideces, seguiremos este plan y seres invencibles, nada se podrá comparar con el potencial que alcanzaremos.

Aunque tenía las bases, Blue aun requería elaborar su plan, debía salir a la perfección por el bien de su poderío, si fallaba, no habría otra Yellow a la que pueda engañar.

Del otro lado Red, Green y Yellow entraban al templo de la guerra. Cuando los de Sinnoh corrieron las cortinas para ver su posada, se encontraron con una grandiosa habitación; sus paredes estaban cubiertas con murales de la historia de la fundación del imperio, había dos tronos de oro, muebles para dormir de color verde y una pequeña piscina bajo techo.

—Esto si es una habitación para los dioses —Red estaba anonadado por tanta belleza.

—Digno de una arquitectura como la de este lugar —pasando su mano por una mesa de piedra con revestimiento de oro—. Por cierto, Yellow, nos podrías explicar ¿Qué demonios paso en la plaza?

—Bueno —Yellow temblaba del miedo y tartamudeaba—. Existe la leyenda de que los antiguos dioses de la guerra regresarían al imperio, y como todas las deidades que conocen son de tez blanca y ropas extrañas, los confundieron con esos dioses.

Green no pudo evitar sacar una leve carcajada al escuchar el relato de Yellow. Le parecía simplemente estúpido que hayan sido confundidos por dioses solo por verse diferentes.

—Yellow, ¿porque nunca me contaste de esta ciudad? —pregunto un Red algo molesto.

—Lo siento, este lugar es muy peligroso para ustedes, solo quería protegerte y mantenerte alejado del peligro, pero ahora ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo —tartamudeando y con la mirada caída.

—Entonces me mentiste...

—No quería que vinieras y te asesinaran —volteándose para ver la pirámide de Blue—. La gobernante del lugar es Blue, y no es la cuidadora del lugar... es un despiadado y sanguinario demonio que asesinaría a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino para reinar.

—No parece muy peligrosa —interrumpió Green—. Si lo fuera, nos hubiera asesinado ahí mismo.

—Puede que esté planeando algo, no estoy segura —respondió la rubia—. Lamento enserio haberte mentido Red, pero no quería que te pasara nada, eres mi único amigo y no quisiera que ella te...

—No te preocupes —el hombre tomo el hombro de su amiga—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Yellow pudo ver a un amigo que entendía la situación por la que tuvo que pasar y que la perdonada, y Red miraba a una chica preocupada por la seguridad del que parecía ser su único amigo. Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un amistoso abrazo que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

—Chicos, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero creo que Victini necesita un poco de ayuda —un incómodo Green se acercó con el pokémon malherido.

—No te preocupes, yo curare sus heridas —interrumpiendo su abrazo, la chica fue a curar a Victini.

La chica coloco sus manos frente a Victini y comenzó a emitir unas ondas doradas que lentamente recuperaban las energías de Victini. Después de cinco minutos, Victini se había recuperado completamente.

—Usaron "V de Fuego" ¿cierto? —pregunto el espíritu al terminar su curación.

—Fuimos atacados por una criatura helada súper poderosa, no nos quedó más remedio —dijo Red.

—"Kyurem ataco a Red" —le dijo telepáticamente Victini.

—Ya veo —la rubia se acercó a Red y a Green—. Escuchen, esa bestia se llama Kyurem, el demonio del frio. Es controlado por Blue y lo envío para matarlos.

—Ese estúpido mato a diez de mis mejores hombres —Green comenzó a pensar—. Pero no tiene sentido ¿cómo podría ella controlar a una deidad tan poderosa?

—Por la Gamma Stone —su voz se hizo más temerosa—. Blue tiene el poder del antiguo heraldo de Giratina, Hades. Se convirtió en una diosa de la muerte y con su inmenso poder mejoro una Beta Stone de los ángeles de Arceus, creando una que es capaz de controlar a cualquier pokémon.

—¿La Gamma Stone es esa piedra carmesí que tenía Blue en su cuello? —pregunto un Red que recordó el extraño collar que Blue tenía.

—Si —tocándose el hombro—. Escuchen, lo mejor será que se vayan en la noche, tomen sus barcos y huyan a Sinnoh, ella no podrá atraparlos fuera de esta región.

Red y Green se miraron para considerar sus opciones. Estaban ante la misión más complicadas de sus vidas. Red sabía que el objetivo de Green era conquistar las tierras de Unova para dársela al reino de Jubileo.

—¿Tienes algún otro plan? —pregunto Red a su amigo.

—Solo el que tú estás pensando —respondió seguro el hombre—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Si tú lo estas —con una sonrisa, cerraron su trato—. Yellow, lamento esto pero no nos iremos.

—¿Que? —pregunto asustada la rubia.

—Rendirse ante una aventura de este calibre no es nuestra especialidad, si Blue planea algo, le haremos una contraofensiva y usaremos esta situación a nuestro favor —respondió Green.

—No, se los ruego, no saben los horrores de los que Blue es capaz, están subestimando poderes más allá de su comprensión —la rubia trataba de que reconsideraran las cosas.

—Estas conscientes de ello, ¿verdad? —pregunto Red a Green.

—Por supuesto, además esa tipa asesino a mis hombres y no pienso irme sin devolvérsela —Green se acercó a Yellow—. Escucha, Red y yo hemos salido de situaciones jodidas en muchas ocasiones, solo debemos preparar un buen plan y saldremos victoriosos, además deberías saber que Red es muy testarudo, no se dará por vencido hasta que consiga su objetivo.

—Lo sé, pero esto es muy diferente a cualquier cosa que se hayan enfrentado.

—Yellow, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros —Red trato de calmar a su amiga.

—Sí, solo necesitamos encontrar una debilidad en Blue y lograremos salir victoriosos.

Aunque Yellow se mantenía preocupada, suspiro al saber que no se detendrían. Aunque no conocía a Green, veía como se compenetraba muy bien con Red, ambos no se rendirían.

El plan de Pizarro era muy simple, la tecnología bélica del imperio era muy primitiva comparada con la de Sinnoh. Su ejército iría a buscarlo en tres días, y si Blue no mandaría a Kyurem, sus tropas destruirían la ciudad y aniquilarían a su enemigo. Solo necesitaba encontrar algún punto débil en Blue y lograrían conquistar la ciudad de oro.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas desde que Green y Red se pusieran en marcha para idear su plan. Victini se encontraba muy nervioso por estar en el lugar del cual escapo por mucho tiempo, y Yellow solo se preocupaba por todo lo que podría salir mal.

La rubia decidió darles unas ropas propias de un dios para que la gente los reconociera como tal; unos brazaletes de oro, coronas de plumas de Swanna y Unfezant, collares de oro, unos pantalones exclusivos para dioses y unos anillos de plata.

Sintiéndose extraños por tan costosa vestimenta, Red y Green se acostaron en los sillones tan extrañamente cómodos de la habitación y disfrutaron de algunas bayas que había en un recipiente de oro.

—¿Cómo consiguen tanto oro? —pregunto Green.

—Hay cien minas en todo el imperio, esta región es muy rica en esos metales —Yellow se contrajo al recordar como explotaban a los mineros.

La verdad es que Blue trajo muchos adelantos medianamente tecnológicos a la región, uno de ellos fue la minería y la extracción de materiales del subsuelo.

Mientras conversaban, sintieron como una brisa fría entro a la habitación. Cuando voltearon a ver la cortina de la entrada, en el umbral se encontraba Blue, quien entro sin mayor presentación.

—Mis hermanos ¿qué tal se la han pasado? —Pregunto una coqueta Blue, que se sentó en uno de los sillones—. Por lo que veo, Yellow lo ha estado atendiendo como se merecen.

—Un poco, si —respondió un tímido Green.

Se podían sentir la tensión en el aire, no había nadie que los viera y si Blue quisiera, podría descuartizarlos ahí mismo. Sin embargo, su actitud era bastante coqueta.

—Escuchen, iré directo al grano —cruzando sus piernas de manera provocativa—. Sé que ustedes que todos son unos estúpidos por creer que ustedes son dioses, pero realmente lo son, aunque ustedes no lo crean, sus almas pertenecieron a viejos guerreros de gran poder —la chica dedico una mirada coqueta a Red—. Joven Red, usted es la reencarnación viva de aquel guerrero que antaño sacrifico su vida para que la princesa Platinum gobernara —volteando a ver esta vez a Green—. Y usted, su alma es igual a la del último emperador honesto de Luminalia.

—Eso es bastante revelador —confeso Red con cautela.

—Realmente lo es, tienen un gran poder oculto, solo necesitan desatarlo y podrán gobernar junto a mí.

Al darse cuenta de que esto era una treta de Blue, Red y Green decidieron seguirle el juego con cuidado.

—Señorita Blue, ¿cree usted que hay alguna forma de sacar nuestro poder oculto? —pregunto Green con cautela.

—Por supuesto, soy experta en eso, solo mire como hice grande este imperio —Blue se levantó de golpe—. Encontraremos la manera, mientras buscamos la forma de hacerlo, porque se unen a nuestra fiesta por su llegada, habrá un festín y no podrán perdérselo.

—Estaremos gustosos por ir —afirmo Red.

—Perfecto, la celebración empezara en una hora y mañana haremos un pequeño ritual, espero que estén preparados —contoneando sus caderas, Blue se acercó a la salida—. Yellow querida, acompaña a mis hermanos en todo momento.

—Sí, mi señora —respondió la rubia.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Blue salió del cuarto, dejando a Red y a Green levemente sonrojados y pensativos. Tendrían que tener mucho cuidado en el festín que les esperaba.

* * *

La fiesta que precedió a la llegada de los "dioses" fue épica, una de las más grandes que se hayan visto en todo el imperio. Toda la ciudad salió a disfrutar del enorme festín que su gobernante les había preparado. Carnes de todos los tipos, bayas de todos los sabores y bebidas de toda clase se dieron a todos los ciudadanos. Mientras todos disfrutaban de excelente música típica del lugar y se lanzaban fuegos artificiales.

Red y Green estaban completamente sorprendidos de la épica fiesta que se hacía en su honor, a la vez de toda la gente que les hacía reverencia. Junto a ellos, Yellow los seguía, llevando un hermoso vestido dorado con detalles típicos de la zona.

Red y Green decidieron comer de los exquisitos mangares que había para comer. Red ya había degustado de aquellos deliciosos mangares, pero Green no, y se quedó encantado por aquella deliciosa comida exótica.

Sin perder de vista a Blue y al gigantesco guardia que la acompañaba, Green y Red comenzaron a beber un poco de las bebidas de frutas que había y disfrutaban de los juegos artificiales.

Red vio que Yellow aún estaba preocupada, por lo que la tomo de la mano y la llevo corriendo en medio de la gente. Green estaba vigilando a Blue, por lo que estaría bien.

—¿Porque no disfrutas la fiesta? —pregunto el hombre de la barba.

—Disculpa, me siento preocupada por lo que pueda pasar, no dejo de pensar que...

—Tranquila Yellow —la interrumpió poniendo su mano en su hombro—. No creo que haga nada raro con tanta gente, solo relajate y disfruta un poco.

—Pero...

—Solo disfruta el momento.

Entonces Red tomo a Yellow de las manos y comenzó a bailar. Ante esto, la rubia se ruborizo al sentir las manos de Red y temblando un poco, comenzó a bailar junto a él. Aunque al principio estaba muy estática, con el tiempo se empezó a saltar y a disfrutar del baile junto a su amigo.

Green observaba con cautela a su amigo y a Blue, hasta que en un momento la diosa desapareció de su vista. Cuando la empezó a buscar, ella apareció a solo centímetros de él.

—Se puede sentir tu mirada cariño —de manera provocativa, Blue se acercó mucho al rostro de Green.

—Lo siento, mi mirada se cruzó con usted de vez en cuando —Green estaba nervioso y trato de retroceder.

—Claro, solo una coincidencia —con una sonrisa, la diosa miro a Red y a Yellow bailando—. Parece que ellos se divierten, ¿porque no lo haces tú?

—Lo estoy haciendo, a mi manera.

—Querido, si planeara algo, ya los hubiera destruido, disfruta con calma esta fiesta hecha para ustedes —acercando mucho su boca a su cuello—. Los placeres terrenales te esperan.

Sin perder tiempo, Blue desapareció de ahí, dejando sonrojado y asustado a Green. ¿Porque le importaba tanto que disfrutaran? Tramaba algo. Sin embargo, decidió que el estaría atento mientras su amigo disfrutaba con Yellow, el veía una conexión entre ellos bastante fuerte.

La fiesta se alargó más de lo esperado. Con toda la población claramente alcoholizada, la fiesta siguió hasta que la banda se cansó y los fuegos artificiales se acabaron. Green suspiro aliviado de que todo salió bien. Y que a pesar de no disfrutar de algunas cosas, paso un muy buen rato.

Blue y su guardián se habían ido a su pirámide, mientras que Yellow y Red se fueron un poco más a las profundidades de la ciudad. Green fue a buscarlos para asegurarse que no les había pasado nada malo. Los encontró acostados en el suelo, mirando las estrellas y cansados por bailar toda la noche. El chico decidió dejarlos a solas.

—Wow, las fiestas del imperio Nexo son épicas —confeso Red.

—Sí, normalmente duran hasta seis horas —Yellow jadeaba después de bailar por tanto tiempo.

—Algún día te debo llevar a las fiestas de Jubileo, son menos estrambóticas, pero igual de divertidas.

—Si me divierto igual, estará bien —la chico rio levemente, para después mover su cabeza y ver al agitado Red—. Red

—¿Qué pasa? —volteando a verla.

—Gracias por este momento —sonriendo—. Hace años que no me divertía tanto como hoy.

—No hay de que, debemos tener estas fiestas más seguidas, además es lo mínimo que te debo por cuidarme todos estos años.

—No me debes nada, lo hice con gusto —sonrojándose levemente—. Eres mi mejor amigo, el único que he tenido en siglos, y te aprecio como no tienes una idea.

—Me alagas —sonrojándose—. Sabes, eres una chica genial, tengo suerte de que seas mi amiga, tienes una sonrisa encantadora y un estilo increíble.

—Gracias —tartamudeando y acercándose a el—. Red te quiero mucho.

Entonces todo se puso en silencio, ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban sonrojados y algo asustados, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, sus labios se acercaban lentamente, como imanes con polos opuestos. Cuando cerraron sus ojos y sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, el aura de Yellow se hizo rojiza, aparto a Red levemente y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, dejando a Red preocupado por sentir que había hecho algo malo.

* * *

El espíritu del bosque fue a parar hasta un extraño bosque en la región, el Bosque de los Perdidos. Sentada al filo de la cascada, Yellow miraba el agua caer, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes.

Se sentía extraña, incluso su aura era de color cian. Jamás en su vida había experimentado un sentimiento así, a la vez que nunca su cuerpo le había hecho hacer cosas que su propio ser no creía.

—Tener cuerpo tiene consecuencias —dijo una Yellow profundamente confundida.

Red es su amigo, el único ha tenido desde que Giratina la creo hace casi dos mil años. Para ella, él era el ser más importante en todo el planeta, aquel con el que vivió miles de cosas y la ayudo a llevar la pesada carga de ser la esclava de Blue.

Sin embargo, se sentía seriamente confundida, tenía muchas dudas. ¿Realmente es bueno que alguien como ella anduviera con un mortal? ¿Qué consecuencias habría? ¿Sería peligroso para el estar con alguien como ella?

Además, ella debe estar siendo acosada por Giratina y Arceus. Cuando el decreto divino sobre Teselia se rompa, los dos dioses no dudarían en acabar con ella, y lo más probable es que tambien se lleven a Red, los dioses son muy crueles en cuanto a castigos se refieren.

En medio de todo su mar de dudas, donde solo la luna era su testigo, alguien más llego por detrás. Cuando volteo a ver quién había llegado, se encontró con aquel extraño de túnica café, Gold.

—Gold, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Decidí darme una vuelta por el reino de Blue mientras terminaba los preparativos de mi plan —el chico se acercó a la rubia—. ¿Puedo?

—Si —accediendo a que él se sentara junto a ella.

—Vi lo que paso, estabas a punto de besar al tipo y pum, huiste al último momento —sin poder evitar unas leves carcajadas.

—Sí, no me sentí del todo bien y escape lo más rápido que pude, me siento muy extraña.

Gold sentía a la perfección todo lo que la chica experimentaba, después de todo él ya lo había vivido.

—Te entiendo, es extraño al inicio —mirando la luna—. Primero te cuestionas si está bien, las consecuencias que podría traer consigo y todo ese tipo de contradicciones morales.

—Lo dices por Lyra ¿cierto?

—Así es —dando un suspiro de nostalgia—. Realmente amaba a esa chica, murió y revivió, aunque con diferente cuerpo, pero te puedo decir que al final realmente valió la pena. Todo el tiempo que pase junto a Lyra y a "Sapphire" valieron completa y malditamente la pena.

—Lo imagino, es solo que, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Red —encogiéndose de hombros—. Arceus y Giratina podría castigarlo de maneras inenarrables.

—Podrían, excepto si renuncias a ellos. Yo renuncie a servir a los dioses cuando Blue murió, me lleve a Sapphire al Multi-Hub y bueno, lo demás es historia —recordó brevemente el rostro de su amada—. Yellow, los seres como nosotros solo se pueden enamorar una vez, y solo de personas realmente extraordinarias, además tú tienes un gran poder para poder sobrevivir junto a Red, solo necesitas recuperarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con recuperarlo?

—Cuando llegue el momento adecuado, lo sabrás —levantándose—. Escucha, solo te puedo decir que valdrá absolutamente la pena, creeme. Y no te preocupes por Blue, tengo un plan que ira de la mano con el del capitán, te aseguro que después de esto, pasaras los mejores momentos de tu infinita existencia con ese tipo.

Sin dar tiempo a responder, la figura de Gold desapareció en medio de la noche, dejando a Yellow pensativa. No estaba segura si seguir el consejo del ángel, era muy arriesgado pensar que dos simples mortales y el ángel mas débil podría vencer a la megalómana de Blue.

Finalmente llego a una conclusión. Ella solo quería que Red estuviera a salvo, y para lograrlo debería estar junto a él hasta que el sello divino se rompiera, después de eso, buscaría la forma de que Arceus y su padre no la dañaran.

Con una tímida sonrisa llena de determinación, la rubia se levantó y voló de nuevo al imperio, con un aura blanca que representaba que Yellow había resuelto la mayoría de sus dudas, pero no las suficientes para que esta se hiciera dorada.

* * *

Al día siguiente

El Sol matutino irradiaba a la bella ciudad. Toda la gente de la ciudad estaba reunida enfrente de la pirámide de Green y Red, esperando el segundo festejo que habría para los dioses recién llegados.

Blue decidió entrar al recinto de los dioses, encontrándose a sus "hermanos" recién despertados y comidos, pero no encontró ninguna señal de Yellow. Al verla pasar, los amigos dejaron las bayas que comían para saludar a la reina.

—Buenos días, hermanos —saludo la temible reina.

—Buenos días Blue, ¿porque hay tanto alboroto ahí afuera? —pregunto Green.

—¿Ya lo olvidaron?, hoy es la celebración del renacer, la ciudad festejara una nueva era ahora que sus dioses están devuelta a la ciudad —volteando a ver a un Red preocupado—. Por cierto querido, ¿dónde está Yellow?

—No lo sé, parece que se sintió mal anoche —contesto Red.

—Oh bueno, ella no se perderá esta celebración, en cuanto estén listo, salgan para empezar la celebración.

La diosa de la muerte dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino, dejando a Green confundido. Red seguía preocupado por Yellow, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

Cuando los dos terminaron de comer sus bayas, finalmente apareció Yellow, que entro por la entrada de atrás. Al verla, Red corrió hacia a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien, ella le dijo que si y se dieron un gran abrazo.

—Lamento lo que paso ayer, perdón si te hice sentir incomoda —terminando su abrazo y viéndola a los ojos.

—Fue mi culpa, no supe cómo reaccionar, perdón.

—Chicos, odio volver a interrumpir, pero tenemos a un monto de gente esperando —poniéndose su muñequera de oro—. ¿Sabes de qué se trata esta celebración, Yellow?

—No estoy segura, solo espero que no sea la que me atormenta en mis pesadillas —pensando en todo aquel sufrimiento.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle sobre el tipo de ritual, el sacerdote entro a la sala, hizo una reverencia y les pidió que saliera para festejar. Sin tener opción, ambos aceptaron y los tres salieron sin más.

Afuera les aguardaba una gran multitud alabándolos, el sacerdote con un cráneo de Drudiggon por mascara, Blue y su guerrero, una extraña roca roja y una fila de gente casi sin ropa y amarrados de las manos.

—Kel Kon Ekaw Pu —grito el sacerdote, haciendo que la gente se exaltara.

Fue entonces que Blue se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a su pueblo.

—Nezytic, Kel Kon Os Yppah Thiw Ruo Lokhek, Si Won Nehw Wosh Tseb Tfig... Doolb —grito Blue, haciendo que toda la gente se emocionara una vez más.

Red y Green no entendían absolutamente nada, pero Yellow lo entendió a la perfección. Cuando Red volteo a verla, pudo ver el rostro horrorizado de la rubia.

—¿Que se supone que pasara? —pregunto Red asustado.

—Lo mismo que hacen siempre desde hace 200 años...

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el sacerdote todo a uno de los sujetos amarrados, lo recostó en la roca boca arriba y alzo una navaja de obsidiana.

—Rof Kel Kon —gritó el sacerdote.

Y ante la mirada de terror de Red y Green, el sacerdote atacó brutalmente el pecho del hombre, hasta dejar al descubierto sus pulmones. Entre los gritos de horros del pobre prisionero, el sacerdote le arrancó el corazón latente y lo alzo ante el público.

Ante aquel horrible acto, Green y Red quedaron asqueados y horrorizados. Habían vistos muchas muertes brutales como las que aplico Kyurem a su batallón, pero nunca algo tan siniestro. Cuando Red volteo hacia Yellow, pudo verla como se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose los ojos mientras sollozaba. A pesar de ver la misma escena cientos de veces, no podían dejar de sentir horror y dolor al ver el sufrimiento de aquellas personas, simplemente no lo soportaba.

El sacerdote tomo el corazón y lo coloco en un embudo que conectaba con una copa de oro con diamantes incrustados. La copa se llenó a la mitad con sangre y el corazón fue lanzado hacia la gente. El sacerdote tomo la copa y se acercó a Green para dársela.

—Mi sheñor, el pueblo Nexo te hace entrega de eshte shacrificio para que puedash incrementar tu fuerzha —dijo aquel hombre sin ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Green se cuestionó por un momento que hacer, todo el mundo quería que bebiera esa sangre, parecía ser un ritual habitual en su reino. No quería que los descubriera, pero haría una barbarie de ese calibre. Fue entonces que Red tomo la copa con una furia increíble. Se acercó al filo de la pirámide, miro a la multitud, la cual emitía una extraña aura morada y hablo.

—Ustedes creen que matar una persona es un regalo para los dioses, entonces tomen su premio —seguido de esas palabras, Red tomo un ligero impulso y lanzo la copa hacia la gente.

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado ante aquel hecho. Yellow y Green estaban algo asustados por la actitud de su amigo, toda la población estaba asombrada por como su dios había rechazado su sacrificio, y Blue sonría entre las sombras, como si eso lo hubiese planeado.

Red se acercó al sacerdote y lo tomo por el cuello de su túnica.

—Pero mi sheñor, eshe esh el regalo que ushtedesh shiemple nosh han pedido —explico Obsidian.

—Has malinterpretado los gustos de los dioses —mirando a los guardias que tenían a todos los hombres amarrados—. Pídeles que los liberen ahora.

—No pueden hacer eso —Heracles decidió intervenir—. Esos son esclavos destinados para ser sacrificados.

—No pueden ser tan idiotas para tener esclavos para ser sacrificados —la rabia que sentía ocultada el miedo que experimentaba al responderle a tan increíble guerrero—. Pueden usarlos para hacer trabajos que beneficien a todos, incluso para hacer estatuas, no tiene sentido derramar sangre tan inútilmente.

Heracles se enfureció al escuchar a Red, pero Blue lo contuvo. Le ordeno que se sentara y le pidió al sacerdote que aceptara las órdenes de Red.

—Eerf Eht Caxle —dijo el sacerdote.

Fue entonces que el guardia de los esclavos los libero y decidió llevarlos a las mina de oro. Una vez estaban fuera de la pirámide, Red soltó al sacerdote y Green se acercó para pedirle que volvieran a la pirámide. Red accedió, pero antes uso todas sus fuerzas para arrastrar la roca de los sacrificios y lanzarla hacia las escaleras de la pirámide, cada que la piedra chocaba con las escaleras, las destruía, finalmente la roca termino en el piso, donde toda la gente la miraba confundida. Red, Green y Yellow entraron y Blue se quedó sonriendo.

—Con todo respeto mi señora, ¿No piensa hacer nada? —pregunto Heracles.

—No será necesario, tengo un plan —parándose de su trono—. Ese hombre está enamorado de Yellow, tanto así que se dejó llevar por la ira y arriesgo sus vidas solo para protegerla, esta oportunidad la utilizare a mi favor.

Blue tenía un elaborado plan, al principio creía que si les enseñaba el lado más bestia de su ciudad, traerían a su ejército más rápido y los aniquilaría. Pero el enamoramiento de Red le hizo pensar en otro plan. Red y Green son muy listos e ingeniosos juntos, pero si lograba separarlos, seria especialmente más fácil conseguir su tecnología. Entre menos amenazas tuviera, más fácil seria para ella ganar esta vez. Formulando los últimos detalles de su plan, le dijo a toda la gente que la ceremonia se había cancelado y se fue con Heracles a su pirámide.

Mientras tanto, Red y Green comenzaron a discutir. Red había puesto en peligro a todos con lo que acababa de hacer, fue muy estúpido dejarse llevar por la rabia.

—¿Y que pretendías que hiciera? Dejar a estos locos seguir con su barbarie —pregunto un Red con un enojo más calmado.

—Pudimos haber muerto, seguramente se me ocurriría algún plan —dijo Green con algo de molestia.

—No pudiste pensar en algo cuando tome la copa, no creo que se te haya ocurrido una mejor manera.

—De todas formas, no debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, estamos en una misión muy peligrosa y no podemos tener errores.

—Error hubiese sido dejar a esos mounstro matar a tanta gente sin ningún motivo alguno.

—Como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo espero que esto no arruine las cosas —dijo un Green preocupado.

—Escucha, lamento haber hecho eso, fue estúpido, pero simplemente no soporte ver como Yellow sufría, y no dejaría que mataran a tanta gente, lo siento —mucho más calmado después de reconsiderar la situación.

—Vaya, parece que tu ira se fue de golpe —Green se tocó la cabeza y respiro—. Siempre te pasa que cambias de ánimo bastante rápido, es extraño.

—Supongo, iré a hablar con Yellow y después charlamos sobre la operación.

—Como desees.

Entonces Red fue hacia la salida de atrás donde estaba su amiga llorando. Green no se podía sentir menos preocupado, en cualquier momento Blue se podría hartar y matarlos a los dos por haber desafiado sus leyes. Pensado en un plan de contingencia, se fue a recostar en el sillón.

* * *

Red se la paso consolando a Yellow por una hora al menos. Finalmente se dio cuenta por qué siempre llegaba a la cabaña tan triste y agobiaba. No podía imaginar el horror que había vivido por años y años.

Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, Yellow se quedó dormida en las piernas de Red, mientras este acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba levemente con su cabello. No podía negar lo hermosamente tierna que se veía cuando dormía. Sin embargo, pudo sentir como comenzaba a sollozar y lamentarse por la gente muerta. Antes también lo hacía, pero ahora entendía el porqué. Cuando trato de despertarla, una mano lo detuvo, era Blue.

—Me gustaría que no las despertases ahora —dijo la diosa de la muerte, sentado a un lado de él.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —pregunto Red asustado y algo molesto.

—Solo vengo a hablar, no te preocupes —la castaña puso su cetro a un costado—. Me sorprendió lo que hiciste allá, sí que eres un hombre rudo y fuerte.

Red no contesto, no podía negar que tenía miedo de decir algo que involucrara la integridad de Green, Yellow y el.

—Mira, tienes razón al pensar que es un desperdicio derramar tanta sangre, pero simplemente la gente pensó que era agradable, y como gobernante, algunas veces tienes que hacer lo que ellos pidan, por más que sea una locura —mirando a la rubia—. Si te sirve de consuelo, ella no estuvo en todos los sacrificios.

—¿Porque Yellow sigue en este lugar que la lastima tanto? —pregunto Red aguantando su rabia.

—Hace mucho tiempo, ella era un ente espiritual sin cuerpo, pero yo le di cuerpo físico, después de eso, ella ayudo valientemente a salvar a una gobernante de mi poder, ofreciendo su libertad a cambio —recordando aquel momento—. Esa chica es muy valiente, y tú eres un gran y valiente hombre, por lo cual he tomado una decisión.

—¿Cuál?

—Creo que Yellow ha sufrido suficiente, por lo que le concedo su libertad, además parece estar enamorada de ti, por lo que pienso que ambos podrían ser felices juntos y estar en un mejor lugar —la mujer se levantó—. Cuando se levante, dile que no me debe nada, en la Torre Duodraco se encuentra un portal al Multi-Hub, ella sabe que son esos lugares.

—Suena demasiado increíble —dijo Red con dudas.

—Corazón, deja de verle la quinta pata al Liepard, si quisiera hacerles algo ya lo hubiera hecho, simplemente quiero redimirme un poco con Yellow, en alguna ocasión fuimos amigas, solo quiero que sea feliz —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blue sonrió de manera sincera—. Sean felices los dos.

Entonces Blue se marchó sin más, dejando a Red pensativo. No podía confiar de todo en Blue, pero la oferta que tenía era tentadora. Yellow seria libre de su castigo, pero el problema es que Green se quedaría solo. Mucho que reflexionar y poco tiempo. Red esperaba que la decisión que tomase fuese la más beneficiosa para todos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno chicos, hemos llegado al final de esta historia :D  
Espero les haya gustado, y lamento que este capitulo sea muy largo.**_

 _ **Debo agradecer al foro**_ **DexHolders del Prof Oak** ** _por haberme motivado a volver a escribir y terminar el arco argumental de [The Blue]  
Realmente no espero ganar, solo quería escribir este arco que derivara en muchas nuevas ideas, aunque no se si las publique aqui.  
Muchas gracias por todo :D  
Notas importantes: Cotton Blue beteo mi primer capitulo, pero los demás no debido a problema personales._**

 _ **Disfrutenlo :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV: Unova (La Nueva Jubileo)**_

Ciudad Nexo, 1 de Septiembre de 1512

La Luna se alzaba sobre la ciudad de oro. Eran apenas las dos de la mañana y todos los habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus casas. Algunos pokémon nocturnos salían a cazar y uno que otro se quedaba contemplando al hermoso astro nocturno.

Entre tanto ambiente de paz, Yellow yacía cómodamente en el palacio de los dioses, se había quedado dormida en la tarde, siendo consolada por Red. La chica fue llevaba hasta el sillón por el chico.

Sintiéndose completamente descansada, Yellow se despertó, un tanto mareada y confundida por haber dormido tanto. Con su aura de color azul claro, la chica se cuestionó por qué había terminado en ese lugar.

Se levantó y camino unos metros hasta llegar a la salida trasera de la pirámide, para observar el paisaje nocturno de la mítica ciudad. Bostezo y se estiro un poco.

—Dormí demasiado —estirando sus brazos—. Red y Green deben estar descansando.

La chica se sentó en la fila de la pirámide y miro a la Luna, la cual era tan hermosa como de costumbre. Cuando se empezó a sumergir en sus pensamientos, Red llego por atrás de ella.

—Realmente es hermosa verdad —dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

—Red, pensé que dormías —confeso la rubia.

—No podía dormir y al verte despertar, decidí charlar.

El hombre se sentó junto a ella.

—Dormí mucho, espero no haya sido una molestia que me hayas llevado al sillón.

—No te preocupes, fue un placer —con un poco de nerviosismo, Red la miro a los ojos—. Yellow, ¿No te gustaría escapar de aquí?

—Me encantaría, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, ¿porque lo dices?

—Escucha —tragando un poco de saliva—. Blue me dijo que tu deuda con ella estaba saldada, por lo que podrías irnos de aquí.

—¿Enserio te dijo eso? —sorprendida por la información.

—Si, dijo que en la "Torre Duodraco" hay un portal al "Multi-Hub" o algo así —tratando de encontrar sentido a los nombres de esos lugares—. Supongo que tú debes saber que son esos lugares.

—Los conozco, la Torre Duodraco está al oeste de la región, pero el Multi-Hub no estoy seguro del todo que es, dicen que es un nexo entre nuestra realidad y algo más, pero no estoy segura...

La chica se puso analizar la propuesta de Blue. Era muy tentadora, pero muy arriesgada. ¿Porque demonios alguien como ella haría un acto tan noble?, Yellow ya no era tonta y sabía que Blue tramaría algo.

—Blue no hace las cosas porque si —comento Yellow—. Debe estar planeando algo.

—Puede ser, y creo que ya se lo que podría ser —cruzándose de brazos—. Blue no nos quiere aquí, y lo más probable es que quiera sacarnos de encima para que no volvamos nunca más, tal vez su plan sea sacrificarte a ti para sacarme de su ecuación.

—Podría ser, Blue se ha vuelto más metódica en sus planes —pensando la situación que se les presentaba—. Sin embargo, aunque aceptásemos, ¿qué pasa con Green?

—Podríamos tratar de convencerlo de que se valla con nosotros, aunque él está muy determinado en conquistar esta ciudad —pensando en alguna idea.

—No sé si estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, Blue es impredecible y podría hacer cualquier cosa si su imperio es retado.

—El reino de Jubileo es muy potente, pero el poder de Blue es abrumador —bostezo—. Supongo que tendré que hablarlo con él en la mañana.

—Sí, no tomes prisa y descansa —Yellow pensó.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches Yellow.

—Buenas noches, Red.

Entonces Red beso la mejilla de Yellow y se fue a dormir. La rubia se ruborizo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aunque tenía miedo del posible engaño de Blue, se sentía alegre de que tal vez no tendría que soportar estar en este infierno.

* * *

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo un Green serio—. No podemos confiar en Blue tan a la ligera, menos con lo que hiciste ayer.

En cuanto Red se había levantado, fue con Green para contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior. Como era de esperarse, a Green no le agrado la idea.

—Lo sé, pero lo analice y creo que lo único que quiere es que dejemos su reino de una buena vez —mirando a la pobre Yellow que estaba sentada escuchándolos.

—Eso es justo lo que no permitiré, yo le prometí a los reyes que volvería con la gloria para Jubileo.

—Pero Green, ni siquiera sabemos si podremos ganarle a Blue, ella tiene esa gema que puede manipular a cualquier deidad, nuestro ejército quedaría mermado si manda a Kyurem para atacarnos.

—Pero tampoco podemos darnos por vencidos nada más —recordando sus aventuras anteriores—. Es un reto que debemos sobrellevar, podemos ganar.

—Green, esto no es Sinjoh. No nos enfrentamos a los lavacandos, nos enfrentamos a una diosa de la muerte

Red se encontraba dudoso sobre el plan de conquistar el imperio nexo. No sabía si era por querer rescatar a Yellow o por pensar mejor las cosas, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esta victoria no sería nada fácil, por no decir imposible.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero sabes algo —mirando fijamente a su amigo—. Nunca nos hemos rendido ante lo imposible, además, si logramos ganar, las masacres del imperio se terminaran y la paz llegaría a esta región.

—No creo que la corona sea pacifica con este territorio.

—Red, dime la verdad —acercándosele—. ¿Realmente quieres renunciar a la misión por lo complicado? O ¿lo que realmente te importa es salvar a Yellow de este lugar?

Red se quedó serio al escuchar la interrogante de su amigo, pudo mirar sus ojos serios de Green, para después pasar a ver a una Yellow algo sorprendida.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo el castaño—. Escucha Red, puedo gestionar esto solo, buscare la forma para contrarrestar los poderes de Blue.

—Green, yo...

—No tienes que decirme nada —el chico se alejó de su amigo—. Entiendo el porqué de tus acciones, yo tambien lo haría si estuviera en tu situación.

—Lo siento amigo, es solo que...

—No te disculpes —tocando su hombro—. Podre con esto solo, no soy un debilucho.

Sin decir mucho más, Green se colocó una capa verde y se acercó a la salida principal, una vez ahí, dio media vuelta. —Cuídense mucho, y procuren visitarnos algún día —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del palacio, dejando algo deprimido a su amigo y a sí mismo. Estaba triste, había encontrado una vez más a su mejor amigo, solo para que minutos después lo haya perdido, inclusive una lágrima se asomó por su ojo derecho.

Red estaba un poco melancólico por lo que acabada de pasar. No quería dejar a su mejor amigo solo, mucho menos en esta situación, pero debía mantener a salvo a Yellow. En ese preciso instante, maldigo haber llegado al nuevo mundo.

—Lamento ser la culpable de esto —dijo Yellow con su aura gris claro.

—No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de esto —secándose las lágrimas—. Sera mejor que nos preparemos para ir a la Torre Duodraco.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?

—No quiero atrasar lo inevitable.

Fue entonces que Red y Yellow comenzaron a gestionar los preparativos del viaje. Aunque con tristeza, Red estaba decidido a sacar a Yellow de ahí, mientras que Green estaba dispuesto a seguir con su plan aunque Red no estuviese presente.

Tardarían dos días en llegar a la torre Duodraco caminando, pero podrían llegar en menos tiempo si se iban volando. Red pensó en usar sus alas para llegar más rápido. Combinando la habilidad de volar de Yellow con las alas, seguramente llegarían más rápido.

Con algo de seriedad, Red busco sus alas en todas partes, pero no las encontró por ningún lado. Hasta que una voz le indico donde se encontraban.

—¿Buscas esto? —pregunto la diosa de la muerte.

Cuando Red y Yellow voltearon, vieron a Blue, quien tenía las alas pero estas estaban brillando con un color morado claro.

—¿Porque brillan? —pregunto Cortez.

—Nada importante, solo le hice unas cuantas modificaciones a tus élitros —dándoselas a Red.

—Así que esas cosas se llaman élitros —con un poco de precaución, Yellow se acercó a Red—. ¿Qué clase de modificaciones les hiciste?

—Algunas bastantes útiles, ahora en lugar de planear solamente, puedes volar y usarlas como las alas de un Unfezant, considérenlo un regalo de bodas —riendo maliciosamente.

—¿Bo-boda? —la rubia se ruborizo.

—Bueno, aun no sé si se puedan casar en el Multi-Hub, pero si lo llegasen hacer, al menos espero ser la primera —riendo y acercándose a Yellow.

Ambos se sintieron realmente apenados por el comentario, se notaba por sus rostros enrojecidos.

—Yellow, lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotras —la diosa tomo los hombros del espíritu—. No fui la mejor amiga, y mis métodos no fueron las más ortodoxos, pero espero comprendas que fue lo mejor para esta civilización, lamento haber hecho sufrir.

Yellow se quedó sorprendida y seria. Las palabras de Blue parecían sinceras, tanto que algo dentro de ella le hacía pensar que la diosa se estaba disculpando de verdad. Pero tambien sabía que podría estar mintiendo.

Sin embargo, su duda se hizo más grande cuando recibió un repentino abrazo de Blue. Ella y Cortez se sorprendieron al ver la escena. Yellow se quedó pasmada unos segundos hasta que Blue se apartó de ella.

—Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con este chico —guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta—. Y Red, me alegro que vayas con Yellow, hazla muy feliz ¿quieres?

—Si —Red se sintió realmente confundido.

—Bueno me retiro, que les vaya excelente y gracias por estar aquí —con una sonrisa tan sincera como terrorífica.

—Blue... —dijo Yellow antes de que Blue se fuera—... gracias.

—Gracias a ti, querida.

Y sin decir nada más, Blue se fue de la pirámide, dejando a Red y Yellow profundamente confundidos. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podría alguien como Blue cambiar para ser una buena persona?

Era muy raro que Blue hubiese cambiando de pensar en tan poco tiempo. Hace dos días quería matar a Red y a Green, y ahora parecía disculparse con Yellow y dejándola ir para que fuese feliz con Red. Parecía demasiado inverosímil. Lo lógico era pensar que todo esto era parte de su plan, pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que aun tuviera un poco de cariño por Yellow.

—Blue se está comportando muy extraño ¿no crees? —pregunto Red.

—Sí, incluso me recuerda a cuando eranos amigas —recordando aquellas etapas en el inframundo—. ¿Y los élitros funcionan como ella dijo?

—No estoy seguro, pero supongo que de todas formas no queda otra opción, aun no has mejorado tu habilidad de la manipulación de la energía.

—Si la hubiese perfeccionado, hubiera sacado toda la magia del pueblo... —pensando un poco.

—Como sea, supongo que tendremos que creer en ella, además, recuerda que hasta la peor persona puede cambiar si tan solo lo intenta.

—Si.

Fue entonces que Red y Yellow estuvieron listos para irse, pero tenían que despedirse de algunos otros amigos. Ambos trataron de salir y se encontraron con Victini, quien los observaba desde su escondite en uno de los rincones de la pirámide.

—Victini, lamentamos que te hayamos puesto en esta situación —dijo Red—. Pero gracias por ayudarnos la otra vez, te debo la vida

—Yo tambien, gracias por proteger a Red y a Green de Kyurem, fuiste muy valiente, si quieres puedes irte con nosotros para que estés más seguro —la rubia le ofreció su mano.

—"No gracias, debo quedarme aquí por si Green necesita mi ayuda, es hora de enfrentar mis más grandes miedos" —telepáticamente se dirigió al espíritu—. "Usted fueron mis mejores amigos en mucho tiempo, gracias y cuídense"

Victini se lanzó hacia los dos para darles un pequeño abrazo, a lo que estos respondieron con un buen abrazo para el pokémon.

—Solo recuerda no abusar de la "V de Fuego" —Red acaricio levemente la cabeza de Victini—. Siempre serás mi deidad joven favorita, gracias por todo.

Y con algunas lágrimas, Victini se despido de sus compañeros, quienes se fueron recordando sus mejores momentos como amigos. Finalmente se dirigieron a la salida, para encontrarse con la última persona a con la que tenía que despedirse, Green.

El hombre miraba la inmensidad de la ciudad, mientras una suave brisa movía su barba y su cabello. Él estaba en calma, pero dentro de él había una genuina tristeza. Fue entonces que Red se acercó a él.

—Lamento que esto haya terminado así —confeso Red.

—No te preocupes, yo lo solucionare —Green trataba de mantenerse firme—. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

—Lo mismo dijo, espero que pueda volver —tocando su hombro.

—Espero, mantente firme en tu decisión —volteando a ver a Yellow—. Y no la metas en problemas.

—No lo hare —dándose la mano para darse un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Por cierto, sigue llevándote esto contigo —dándole el orbe negro que Gold le había dado—. Si ese sujeto te lo dio, debe ser importante que lo lleves contigo.

—Si tú lo dices —metiendo el orbe en un saco que tenía.

Los dos amigos entonces se despidieron formalmente, Yellow se acercó y se despidió de Green, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Una vez listos, Red y Yellow se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron al filo de la pirámide, pero Red volteo a ver a su amigo una última vez.

—Bueno, buena suerte —la voz de Red era firme y se notaba como se forzaba para no sonar triste.

—Sí, tambien para ti —respondió Green con una voz profunda y seria.

Con eso dicho, finalmente la despedida de los amigos que se juraron nunca decir adiós termino. Yellow alzo a Red por los aires y cuando ganaron mayor altura, Cortez usos sus alas para empezar a planear. Así fue como aquellos dos empezaron su viaje para estar solos, dejando atrás a sus amigos, a la ciudad de oro, y a una reina que no se sabía si era pacifica o no.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Green cenaba en su pirámide. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el día de mañana, debía tener un plan listo cuando sus tropas llegaran a la ciudad. Ahora que él estaba solo en terreno hostil, cualquier error podría ser fatal.

Afortunadamente el ejército tenía un plan. Cumplido el plazo de tres días, toda la armada seguiría el mapa copia y llegarían a la ciudad de oro. Una vez ahí, si él o Red no aparecen rápido, atacaran sin piedad la ciudad. El ejército de Green tenía mucha experiencia previa, sería muy fácil destronar la ciudad. El único problema era Blue y su control sobre las deidades.

En medio de sus pensamientos, un pequeño portal se abrió delante de sus ojos y dejo caer una nota. Con una sonrisa de alivio y de sorpresa tomo la hoja que decía "Vengan atrás de la pirámide".

Con gran ánimo se levantó y se acercó a la salida trasera, pero fue detenido por Victini, quien quería acompañarlo a donde la nota le decía. Victini tambien sabía de quien era el autor de la nota.

Ambos finalmente salieron con cautela de la pirámide, bajaron y se adentraron en la selva, después de alejarse lo suficiente, encontraron al autor de la nota.

—Tardaron demasiado —dijo Gold junto a su Hoopa—. ¿Dónde está el hombre perdido y la rubia tímida?

—Hubo un cambio de planes —recordando lo acontecido hace rato—. Blue libero a Yellow y la dejo irse junto con Red a un lugar llamada "Multi-Hub".

—¿Y esos idiotas se lo creyeron? —pregunto sarcásticamente, a lo que Green respondió afirmativamente—. Cuando le dije a Yellow que estuviera con él, no me refería a esto... demonios.

—Podemos seguir el plan conmigo, mis tropas y Victini —dejando ver al dios.

—Yellow es parte importante del plan, joder —lamentándose el que ambos se hayan ido—. Por primera vez quiero hacer algo bueno por una persona ajena a mí y la cagan.

—¿Porque es tan importante Yellow?

—Es una larga historia, supongo que iré tras ellos —suspirando—. ¿El aún tiene el orbe negro?

—Si.

—Bueno, eso ya es una ventaja —poniendo sus manos en sus caderas—. Como sea, estuvo investigando un poco con unos nativos que viven en el sur, son buena gente.

—¿Y qué encontraste?

—No mucho, solo como llego Blue aquí y hecho todo patas para arriba, incluso hundió a una cavilación en el mar, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que su piedra no puede afectar a Arceus.

—Pero, no importa de todos modos, no creo que Arceus nos ayude.

—Lo sé, pero si tenemos algo que nos puede ayudar —con la ayuda de uno de los portales de Hoopa, Gold saco 17 tablas pequeñas de diferentes colores—. Te presento las tablas de Arceus.

La tablas de Arceus eran una reliquias divinas de incalculable valor y poder. Arceus las creo con parte de su propia energía, con el único fin de poder crear a los pokémon. Literalmente las tablas son partes de Arceus.

Gold había emprendido una larga búsqueda para encontrarlas, pues estaban esparcidas por todo el mundo (excepto Teselia). Era extraño pensar por qué Arceus no las resguardaba, aunque supuso que su desconocimiento las mantenía seguras.

—Las tablas pueden potencializar los poderes de los pokémon, dándoles una porción del poder de Arceus —explicando y tomando la tabla llama—. Por lo tanto, al tener un pokémon la energía del mismo Arceus, se vuelve inmune a la Gamma Stone.

—Eso suena genial, podrías darle la tabla roja a Victini y este podría pelear contra Kyurem, inclusive vencerlo.

—Ojala fuese tan fácil, pero Kyurem es el demonio más fuerte de todos, y aún más si se fusiona con alguno de los dos dragones de la leyenda.

—Ya veo, es la leyenda del dios del rayo y el dios del fuego, ¿cierto? —recordando las escrituras de su pirámide.

—Así es, mi hermana trato de usar a Reshiram y fracaso, por lo que Blue tiene acceso a Kyurem fusionado con el dios del fuego, por eso quería que tu amigo desatara el poder del dios del rayo, pero el tonto cayo en la trapa de esa loca.

—Igual, aún nos queda del poder de Blue y de Heracles, parece que ese sujeto es muy fuerte tambien.

—Algo, ya fue vencido una vez y traje el arma perfecta para derrotarlo.

Fue entonces que Gold le indico a Hoopa que abriera otro portal, el cual dejo salir una reluciente espada de zafiro, con un mango de oro y una gema gris en el medio del mango. Junto a la espada, había un escudo en forma de pentágono, recubierto de hierro con una cruz de flechas y las letras "P, P, F, T". Esa espada perteneció alguna vez al guerrero que hace mucho había matado a Heracles.

—Esa espada es la del guerrero legendario —dijo sorprendido Green.

—Ni tan legendario, Platinum lo alabo demasiado —el chico tomo la espada—. Le hice algunas modificaciones, como que puede absorber la energía del enemigo que atraviesa. La usaras contra Heracles, yo me encargare de Blue.

Green tomo las armas. Aunque se sentía anticuado utilizando ese armamento, podía sentirse poderoso portando esas armas tan míticas.

—Bueno, aguarda estas cosas y espera a mañana para que ataquemos todos en conjunto —Gold le lanzo la tabla llama a Victini—. Usala solo si es necesario, tanto poder te delatara.

Victini acepto el consejo, mientras que Green tomo el equipamiento y se lo puso en la espalda. Pero aun así, tenía algo de miedo por lo de su amigo.

—¿Enserio crees que sea una trampa? Red y yo vimos a una Blue bastante bondadosa.

—Creeme, esa tipa es experta manipulando gente, iré por ellos antes de que hagan una estupidez, ¿a dónde irán?

—Torre Duodraco.

—Bien, será perfecto para el orbe —le ordeno a Hoopa que abriese un portal—. Solo trata de sobrevivir hasta mañana, nos vemos.

Entonces Gold se marchó junto a su acompañante, dejando a Green preocupado por la seguridad de su amigos, rezaba porque estuviese bien y que el plan saliera a la perfección.

* * *

Torre Duodraco, Teselia

2 de septiembre de 1512

Después de un viaje que duro casi un día entero, Yellow y Red habían avistado la torre Duodraco. Una edificación que se alzaba de manera imponente entre los exuberantes bosque de la enigmática región.

—Esa es la torre —aviso Yellow, quien volaba a una velocidad moderada.

—Es hermosa vista desde aquí —dijo un Red que tenía casi completo control de sus élitros mágicas.

Los dos se exaltaron al ver la majestuosidad de la torre, una edificación especial para las dos leyendas de la región; Reshiram y Zekrom.

Yellow y Red decidieron volar hasta la cima, encontrándose con algunos pilares destruidos, el piso algo desgastado y algunas inscripciones de la leyenda de los dos dragones. Pero justo en el medio se encontraba un portal oscuro, el tan famoso portal prometido por Blue.

Yellow aterrizo con delicadeza, a diferencia del torpe aterrizaje de Red, aun necesitaba practicar. Yellow acudió a socorrerlo, pero este se levantó sin mayores complicaciones. Una vez listo, los dos se acercaron al portal.

—Bueno, finalmente llegamos —dijo Red serio.

—Sí, estoy un poco insegura de esto —encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, y Blue parece que realmente cambio.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dándole la mano a Red—. Hagámoslo juntos.

—Si.

Entonces los dos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron al portal, dieron unos pasos y cuando estaban a punto de cruzar, una voz familiar los detuvo.

—¿Ya llegaron? Joder, sí que son lentos —aseguro Gold, quien estaba recostado en uno de los pilares destrozados—. ¿Nunca han intentado dormir en un pilar destruido? no lo intente, se siente horrible.

—¿Gold? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Yellow confusa.

—Eso mismo le pregunto a ustedes —bajándose de un salto y acercándose a ellos—. Red, deberías estar cubriendo el trasero de tu amigo, y Yellow, deberías estar cuidando el trasero de ambos.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que... —trato de responder una tartamuda Yellow.

—Blue libero a Yellow y nos concedió la oportunidad de escapar a un lugar llamado el "Multi-Hub", trate de convencer a Green, pero el decidió quedarse para atacar la ciudad —interrumpió la respuesta el hombre de la exuberante barba.

Gold no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al escuchar lo que ambos le habían dicho. Su tono sarcástico se hizo notar cuando tomo el hombro de Red.

—Y tambien les dio una cerveza y comida para el viaje ¿no? —El chico miro a Red a los ojos—. No sé si son demasiado ingenuos o simplemente son unos idiotas.

—Gold, creemos que Blue tal vez si cambio y quiere enmendar sus errores —confeso un Cortez totalmente convencido.

—Es oficial, son unos idiotas —alejándose de ambos.

—¿No crees que Blue cambio? —pregunto Yellow.

—Niña, he vivido lo suficiente como para saber que esa chica jamás cambiara —el chico chasqueo los dedos y se abrió un pequeño portal sobre su mano, de la cual cayo una Baya Oran—. Para empezar, un portal al Multi-Hub no es negro, esa cosa lleva a la dimensión negativa, lo demostrare.

Gold le hizo un agujero a la baya con su uña y la lanzo al portal. Luego de eso, un portal de Hoopa se abrió y dejo caer la baya. La baya había cambiado a de su normal color azul a uno color verde pastoso, además de estar protegida por un campo de fuerza. Manipulando la baya, Yellow y Red pudieron ver como esta tenía la marca que Gold le había hecho.

—La dimensión negativa convierte la materia en materia inversa, y cuando esta es tocada por la materia normal —el campo de fuerza se fue, lo que causo que la baya se desmaterializara completamente—. Ahora imagínense ustedes ahí dentro, sería un lindo espectáculo cuando ambos salieran de nuevo.

Ambos no se podían creer que habían sido engañados, aunque muy en el fondo sospechaban de algo así, después de todo, era Blue.

—Dejame adivinar, esas élitros fueron encantadas por Blue, ¿cierto? —pregunto Gold.

—Así es, crees que...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, de los élitros salieron unas pequeñas manos de energía que comenzaron a enredar su cuerpo. Red sintió como esa energía lentamente lo iba cubriendo, un aura de color negro la cubría. El hombre se arrodillo y grito por ayuda, tratando inútilmente de quitarse la energía de su cuerpo.

Yellow se cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar el hombre de su amigo, el cual era consumido por aquella extraña energía. Fue entonces que Gold la tomo por el cuello de su vestido y la levanto.

—No es tiempo de gritar, es tiempo de actuar —el enojo en su rostro era evidente—. Yo sé que tú tienes la habilidad de controlar energía, ahora salvalo.

—¡No, no puedo! —Grito Yellow—. Nunca pude perfeccionarlo.

—Si no lo haces, esa energía consumirá a tu amado, y si lo hace no habrá otra opción más que matarlo.

La energía que trataba de poseer a Red era mucho más fuerte y resistente que la magia megalómana, si no podían salvarlo ahora, jamás podrían devolverlo a la normalidad. Yellow tenía miedo y desesperación, no quería perder a su amigo, pero no se sentía capaz de salvarlo.

—Tengo mil y un formas de matarlo, así que apresurate.

—Es que no puedo hacerlo —respondió la rubia.

—Entonces su muerte quedara en tu conciencia —Gold alzo el brazo hacia el hombre, donde empezó a cargar una bola de energía.

—¡No espera! —Grito Yellow—. Lo intentare.

Gold desapareció la bola de energía y le dio una oportunidad a Yellow.

El espíritu del bosque tiene varias habilidades, entre ellas está el poder manipular todo tipo de energía y magia, sin embargo, Yellow jamás había perfeccionado esa habilidad, apenas sabia lo básico, es por eso que Blue decidió maldecir a Red, sabía que Yellow no perfeccionaba su habilidad.

La rubia puso sus dos manos frente a Red y comenzó a concentrarse. Debía establecer un canal de comunicación para controlar a la energía maligna. Era difícil poder concentrarse mientras veía sufrir al hombre que quería, gritando por su ayuda. Después de unos segundos, finalmente pudo entablar ese puente energético.

—La veo, es muy fuerte —dos hilos energéticos salieron de sus muñecas y se pegaron a la energía oscura.

Entonces la chica tomo los hilos con fuerza y trato de retroceder para arrancar la energía. Al sentir el tirón, la energía dejo ver la cabeza de un mounstro que miraba con furia a Yellow. La rubia se armó de valor y tiro con mucha más fuerte.

Empezó a sentir como sus brazos se empezaban a cansar por el esfuerzo, pero no de detuvo.

Viendo la cara de dolor y desesperación de Red, Yellow se llenó de mucho más valor, uso todas las fuerzas que tenía disponibles y jalo a la energía. Fue entonces que la energía se despejo poco a poco de Red, hasta que de un tiro más, esta salió completamente del cuerpo del hombre.

La rubia entonces tomo los hilos y lanzo la energía lo más cerca que pudo del portal. Esa cosa comenzó a tomar la forma de una criatura humanoide con el rostro de un mounstro. La rubia se sentía agotada, pero sabía que tenía que deshacerse de esa cosa. Con sus manos, lanzo unos extraños pulsos que hacían retroceder a la criatura. Después de lanzar algunos pulsos, finalmente logro arrogar a la criatura al portal.

Sabiendo que esto no se había acabado y haciendo muestra de un poder que nunca había tenido, la rubia canalizo la energía que mantenía el portal abierto, cuando la canalizo completamente, lo cerró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Después de eso, la rubia cayó al suelo, completamente agotada.

—Wow, lo has logrado —Gold estaba realmente sorprendido por el poder que demostró Yellow.

Aunque Red estaba un poco agitado, fue a socorrer a Yellow, levantando su espalda con sus brazos. La rubia tenía el pelo desarreglado y parecía estar desmayada, pero cuando sintió los brazos de Red, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Yellow, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Red.

—Sí, gracias —sonriendo tiernamente—. Pude salvarte.

—Lo hiciste, eres una chica asombrosa —sonriéndole con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias.

Los dos se sonrieron y se sonrojaron al verse en esa situación, pero antes de que hicieran algo, Gold los interrumpió.

—Yellow, te dije que tenías un poder oculto increíble —afirmo el ángel.

—Es muy débil, no creo que pueda usarlo eficientemente —con un poco más de fuerza, la chica se pudo levantar.

—Porque no está completo —mirando al cielo—. Tu poder completo lo tienen Heracles y Blue.

—Pero, el poder que tienen esos dos le pertenece a Hades.

—Así es, pero el poder de Hades te perece a ti por decreto divino —el chico la miro con mucha determinación—. Yellow, tú no eres hija de Giratina, eres la legitima hija de Hades.

La sorpresa no pudo ser mayor para la rubia. Desde que tiene uso de razón, Arceus le había dicho que era una creación de Giratina, por lo que él era su padre. Que Gold le dijese que el heraldo de la muerte era su padre, era simplemente algo difícil de creer.

—No puede ser, Giratina es quien me creo —afirmo una sorprendida Yellow.

—No exactamente —recordando el pasado—. Hace muchos años, Hades era un brujo muy famoso en la región de Kanto, pero un día, su pequeña hija, Perséfone, fue asesinada por una espada que el mismo había encantado para un guerrero, Hades entonces le dio su alma a Giratina para poder tener devuelta a su hija, Giratina tomo el alma de Perséfone y la modifico para crear al espíritu del bosque, ósea tú.

—No, no es posible, ¿porque Hades nunca me reconoció? ¿Que acaso Platinum no era su verdadera hija? —pregunto.

—Platinum solo fue una pieza más para mantener a Hades sin quejarse, los dioses sabían que si Hades te veía, te reconocería y dejaría de trabajar para Giratina, por eso no se te concedió un cuerpo físico —Gold toco el hombro del espíritu—. Yellow, tú eres aquella niña que murió por culpa de una espada hace muchos años.

La rubia estaba en shock, no podía digerir todas estas revelaciones tan repentinas. Tuvo a su verdadero padre enfrente de sus narices todo este tiempo y nunca se dio cuenta. Unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos.

—¿Porque dices que el poder de Hades me pertenece por decreto divino?

—A diferencia de Hades, tú eres parte de la clase divina, por lo que los dioses son más benéficos contigo —meneando su Beta Stone—. Estaba decretado que después de que Hades desapareciera y tú alcanzaras la plenitud de tus poderes, se te concederían los poderes de tu padre. Adelantaste los planes, más no los eliminaste. ¿Crees que el "decreto divino" de Arceus las protegía a ti y a Blue? Claro que no, él podría eliminarlas, pero decidió usar a Blue como experimento para ver cómo se comportan los humanos primitivos bajo su mandato —poniéndose serio un momento—. Es por eso que no ayudo a mi hermana cuando le había prometido que ella reinaría estas tierras.

—Ya veo —secándose las lágrimas—. Y supongo que a mí no me asesina porque es parte de mi destino arrebatarle el poder a Blue.

—Bingo, no son tan estúpidos como pensaba —riendo—. Por eso necesitamos su ayuda para derrocar a Blue y terminar con este reino de odio, tu eres la clave.

Yellow medito un poco el asunto. No anhelaba el poder de su padre y tampoco quería formar parte del experimento de los dioses que la separaron de su progenitor, pero su sentido del deber le hacía pensar que debía detener a esa loca a como diera lugar. Si antes no podía sola, ahora tendría mucha ayuda.

—Cuenta conmigo —sonriendo valientemente—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo recuperare el poder de Hades?, no creo poder arrebatárselos con mi estado actual.

—No te preocupes, tengo el arma perfecta con Green —respondiendo.

—Bueno, ¿Y yo que puedo hacer? —pregunto Red confuso por no saber su papel.

—Has probado mantenerte firme en tu ideal de proteger a Yellow, además de que has cargado con los instrumentos adecuados todo este tiempo, solo necesitas la determinación suficiente —ofreciéndole la mano—. ¿Te nos unes?

—Blue ha hecho muchas atrocidades, es hora de que la detengamos —dando un fuerte apretón de manos con el ángel.

Red está decidido a apoyar en todo lo que pudiera, seguro de que este infierno terminaría de una vez. Fue tanta su determinación, que comenzó a brillar algo dentro de la pequeña mochila que había llevado consigo. Cuando fue a revisar, el orbe negro vibraba con fuerza, el cual se comenzó a elevar y girar sin control.

Todos los presentes retrocedieron cuando una ráfaga de rayos impactaba el objeto. En un instante, el orbe finalmente se convirtió en una poderosa criatura oscura, un dragon con un gran generador eléctrico por cola. Había despertado el dios del rayo, Zekrom.

Zekrom observo fijamente a Red, el buscaba en su corazón los ideales que regían su vida, y lo dispuesto que estaba a defenderlos. El gran dragon rugió con intensidad y lanzo a Red al suelo, Yellow trato de ayudarlo, pero Gold se lo impidió. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, Red se alzó por los aires con la ayuda de sus élitros, aunque habían perdido su encantamiento, la velocidad con la que cayo fue suficiente como para que pidiese volver a la cima. Con esa acción, Red demostró ser digno de Zekrom, el cual le ofreció su brazo para que pudiese subir a su espalda.

—Zekrom ha reconocido al héroe que hay en tu interior —Gold saco la tabla trueno y se la lanzo a Red—. Esta tabla maximiza los poderes eléctricos de Zekrom, a la vez que lo vuelve inmune a la Gamma Stone.

Red tomo la tabla y se la dio a Zekrom. Cuando el dios del trueno la absorbió, la intensidad de su electricidad se aumentó, incluso sus ojos emanaban energía eléctrica. Era un poder increíble.

—Tardaran 3 horas en volver con la velocidad de Zekrom, les aseguro que ya habrá empezado todo —Gold sonrió al ver a los dos listos para la batalla—. Por favor, no tarden.

Entonces un portal se abrió abajo de Gold y este desapareció. Red le pidió a Yellow que subiera a la espalda de Zekrom, el cual los llevaría hasta la ciudad. Era hora de ponerle fin al reinado de la diosa de la muerte.

* * *

Ciudad Nexo, Teselia

2 de septiembre de 1512.

El brillante Sol que iluminaba la ciudad había desaparecido, en su lugar, había cientos de nubes que anunciaban una tormenta. La mayoría de los ciudadanos comenzaban a refugiarse en sus casas, mientras que Blue y Heracles disfrutaban del clima tan sombrío.

En medio de su momento de tranquilidad, un nativo se presentó y se acercó a hablar con Heracles. El hombre había visto un gran número de personas parecidas a los dioses, portado poderosas armaduras de hierro, espadas y rifles. Tambien llevaban cañones y pokémon extraños.

—Mi señora, parece que el ejército de Green está afuera de la ciudad —arrodillándose.

—Vaya, esto salió mejor de lo que planeé —la diosa se acercó al nativo—.Yeht Emoc in Eht Ytic.

Con confusión, el nativo corrió para darles aviso a sus colegas de las órdenes de la diosa, el cual era "dejarlos entrar a la ciudad".

—¿Entonces los dejara quedarse en la ciudad? —pregunto Heracles.

—Así es, esperaremos a que bajen la guardia, y entonces los asesinaremos a todos —Blue tomo su bastón y camino hacia la salida—. Iré a convencer a Green.

Blue se elevó por los aires y llego a la pirámide de los dioses. Green se encontraba observando el paisaje desde su trono que Blue le había hecho. Un trono igual al de la diosa.

—Hermano Green, parece que tu tripulación vendrá a la ciudad —acercándose a la ciudad.

—Lamento eso, tenían la orden de ir por mi cuando no me reportara —explico el hombre.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, a decir verdad creo que no te he dado los suficientes vienes como a tu amigo Red —poniendo una cara pensativa—. ¿Qué te parece si tus tropas se quedan en la ciudad a celebrar?

—Bueno, si no es ese ritual de sacrificio estoy seguro que les gustara —Green sonrió al escuchar el trote de los Rapidash.

—Por supuesto que no, dejaremos de hacer eso por una temporada —acercándosele de manera provocativa—. Si gustas, podríamos pasar una noche inolvidable tú y yo.

—Hablas enserio —respondiendo a sus coqueteos.

—Claro cariño, hace años que no estoy con un hombre tan guapo como tú —hablándole muy cerca del oído.

—Suena interesante —aunque nervioso, el hombre se acercó a su boca.

Antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, Heracles los interrumpió. Las tropas de Green habían llegado a la explanada principal, aunque algunos soldados se habían quedado afuera de la muralla. Blue se separó de Green.

—Porque no vas y les dices que son bienvenidos —guiñándole el ojo.

—Oh, eso hare.

Entonces los dos salieron afuera. Una vez ahí, pudieron observar la enorme caballería que había traído Green de Sinnoh. Blue no pudo evitar emocionarse por todas las novedosas y mortíferas armas que traían consigo.

—Adelante, querido —guiñándole el ojo.

—Por supuesto —Green dio un último vistazo al interior de su morada—. ¡Señores! —Grito a su ejército, donde resalto un sujeto con una túnica café, trago saliva y alzo la mano—. ¡Fuego!.

Ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, Green se lanzó a un lado de donde estaba Blue. Cuando Blue quiso reaccionar, una poderosa Llama Fusión la envistió y le hizo impactar contra su pirámide. El responsable del ataque había sido Victini, quien había potenciado su ataque gracias la tabla llama. Su ejército entonces comenzó a disparar a todos los guardas armados de la ciudad, los cuales respondieron atacando inútilmente a unos experimentados soldados.

Green se incorporó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar la espada y el escudo que Gold le había dado. Cuando se volteó, Heracles trato de atacarle usando solamente sus puños, pero el escudo anulo toda su fuerza. En su confusión, Victini aprovecho para lanzar otra Llama Fusión hacia Heracles, para sacárselo de encima. La pelea había comenzado.

Blue logro incorporarse de entre los escombros de la pirámide, estaba realmente furiosa por esa traición.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme de esa manera, sucio mortal?! —Grito la castaña, alzándose por los aires con su cetro—. Pagaras esta osadía con tu vida.

Blue apunto con su bastón a Green y lanzo un potente rayo de energía. Cuando el rayo estaba a punto de impactar, Green lo recibió con su escudo, el cual soportaba la energía de la diosa y la anulaba. No importaba cuanta energía se usase contra el escudo, este siempre la nulificaba. Con gran coraje, el hombre tras el escudo le ordeno a Victini que lanzara otro ataque a su oponente.

Así lo hizo, lanzando otra potente Llama Fusión que hizo que la diosa dejara de atacar y se defendiera con sus brazos, soportando el impacto. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, estaba algo más débil por la falta de beber sangre.

—Criatura tonta, yo soy tu dueña —apretando con fuerza su Gamma Stone.

Blue trato de manipular a Victini, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquel pokémon estaba lejos de su alcance. Cuando se cuestionó él porque pasaba eso, la pequeña deidad la sorprendió con una gran Bomba Ígnea, la cual la hizo retroceder por recibir un daño considerable.

—Yo me encargare de él mi señora —Heracles salió de la pirámide de Blue, portando su casco de guerra y su maza de pinchos.

El gran hombre salto desde su pirámide en dirección al capital, usando su maza para despedazar a su rival. Al llegar a su destino, la maza golpeo el escudo de Green, por lo que el daño se redujo a cero, aunque el impacto provoco que parte del techo del recinto colapsara.

—No será necesario, yo me encargare de eliminar esta...

Antes de terminar su frase, Blue fue golpeada en la barbilla por el extraño sujeto de la túnica. Cuando pudo ver a su agresor, vio con sorpresa quien había orquestado todo esto.

—Disculpa, tambien quería entrar en la fiesta —el hombre se quitó su túnica, revelando su verdadera identidad—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Es imposible, tu habías desaparecido —Blue estaba asustada por ver a Gold frente a sus ojos.

—Error, me fui de vacaciones, y estaría muy feliz en algún otro lado si alguien no hubiese cometido la estupidez de humillar a mi hermana —Gold comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

—Oh cariño, tu hermana era muy débil, y tú lo eres más —la chica comenzó a emitir un aura morada—. Soy la más fuerte de este lugar y ni tu ni nadie...

Sin perder tiempo, Gold la golpeo en el estómago y después le un dio un golpe con ambas manos en la espalda, mandándola al piso.

—Menos palabras y mas acción amiguita —Gold estaba decidido a vengarse de ella.

Mientras Gold y Blue peleaban, Green se las arreglaba bastante bien para mantener una pelea equilibrada con Heracles. Cada golpe que le lanzaba con su maza, este lo soportaba con un escudo. El musculoso empezaba a molestarse.

—¿Cómo demonios es que resistes todos mis ataques? —dijo aquel gigante lanzando un puñetazo a Green.

—No lo sé bestia, pero sin duda es una ventaja —Green se protegió con su escudo, el cual nulifico la fuerza del puñetazo sobre el mismo.

Green podía escuchar a lo lejos a sus soldados, los cuales peleaban de manera formidable contra la armada del imperio. Esos animos le mantenían determinado para ganar esta batalla. Con cada golpe del que se protegía, atacaba con la espada, aunque apenas lograba herir la piel del gigante.

—Te hace falta fuerza, debilucho —lanzado su gran maza de pinchos.

—Y a ti ingenio —protegiéndose de nuevo.

La pelea parecía estática, ninguno de los dos parecía acertar un golpe. Fue hasta que Heracles golpeo con toda su fuerza el escudo, cuando Green aprovecho para aprovechar su descuido y lanzarlo contra la pared con la fuerza de su defensa. A su vez, logro rasgar la espada del enemigo con su espada.

—Bueno, ese es un avance...

Su voz fue callada cuando observo que su espada comenzó a emitir un leve brillo, a la vez que sintió como su fuerza se incrementaba. La herida que causo en Heracles fue suficiente como para obtener un poco de su fuerza. Green se acercó con su espada para poder atacar a Heracles, pero de su espada emergió un gran tajo de energía. Para protegerse, su enemigo uso sus brazos.

—Ya veo porque dicen que esta espada es especial —Green estaba gratamente sorprendido por el poder de su arma.

—Veamos cuánto dura tu suerte.

Sin pensarlo, Heracles se lanzó al ataque contra Green, el cual comenzaba a idear una estrategia para vencerle. Mientras eso pasaba en la pirámide, Gold mantenía una poca de superioridad contra una débil Blue.

Cada golpe que el ángel lograba acertar contra la diosa lo ponían un paso adelante de la victoria. Sin embargo, Gold recibía golpes eficaces por parte de Blue, si no fuera porque la mujer no había consumido tanta sangre ya hubiese acabado con él.

En un momento, Gold acertó un golpe en el abdomen de la diosa, seguido de un golpe en la cara que le hizo retroceder.

—Te has fortalecido demasiado Blue —dijo un agitado ángel de la destrucción.

—Y este no es todo mí poder máximo, cariñito —limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca—. Creo que es hora aumentar la intensidad.

Blue apretó su collar para traer a su arma secreta. Una niebla se hizo presente en la ciudad, seguido por un enorme rayo gélido que iba directo hacia Gold. Afortunadamente, Hoopa lanzo uno de sus anillos para abrir un portal y enviar a otra dimensión el ataque.

El que había lanzado aquel ataque era Kyurem Blanco, quien se disponía a pelear para defender a su reina.

—Te presento al auténtico demonio del frio —acercándose al pokémon—. Tu hermana sufrió con él, así como tú lo harás.

—Es impresionante, pero mi compañero Hoopa y yo nos encargaremos de él.

—No estés tan seguro, amor —tocando su Gamma Stone.

Blue trato de poseer a Hoopa, y logro crear un canal de comunicación para "controlarlo". Gold fingió estar sorprendido cuando Hoopa lanzo un anillo para atacarlo, pero comenzó a reír cuando salió el ataque que Kyurem había lanzado. No fue hacia a él, fue hacia Blue y Kyurem, los cuales terminaron heridos y destruyeron el preciado castillo de Blue.

—Oh tonta Blue, tu Gamma Stone no te servirá en esta ocasión —Gold miro a Hoopa con orgullo—. ¿Estás listo?

Hoopa rio y le levanto el pulgar para avisarle que estaba listo. Gold saco una botella con los colores de Hoopa, apunto la tapa contra su compañero y la destapo.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Blue y Kyurem, una poderosa energía se hizo presente en el lugar. Un humo rodeo a Hoopa y comenzó a transformarlo en una bestia aún más grande, dejando ver su poder definitivo. Hoopa estaba listo para pelear con sus seis brazos y anillos.

Con uno de sus anillos abrió un portal y tomo a Kyurem por el cuello, para lanzarlo hacia la pirámide vaciá y poder pelear contra él. Mientras esto pasaba, Blue comenzaba a enfurecerse más, mientras su cuerpo se notaba más desgastado.

—No te vez del todo bien —dijo Gold parándose entre las ruinas de su pirámide.

—Ya estas acabando con mi paciencia —alzándose contra el.

Blue trato de apuñalarlo con su bastón, pero el ángel esquivo el ataque, tomo el bastón y lo giro para tirar a la diosa con brusquedad al piso. Seguido de eso, tomo la cabeza de la mujer y la arrastro a gran velocidad contra el suelo, rompiendo algunas rocas en el proceso. La brutalidad de sus ataques era total.

Green por su parte estaba logrando debilitar un poco a Heracles. Gracias al poder que ganaba por cada vez que hería al gigante. Victini tambien se unió a la pelea, mermando la fuerza del coloso.

El plan de Green era debilitarlo lo suficiente como para poder encajar su espada en el torso de su enemigo, y lo estaba consiguiendo, Heracles se notaba cada vez más agotado.

Sin embargo, cuando Pizarro se cubrió de un ataque de la maza de púas, Heracles aprovecho el momento para patearlo rápidamente y hacerle tambalearse el tiempo suficiente como para tomarlo del pecho y lanzarlo contra una pared. Entre el escombro, Green trato de levantarse, pero la ira de Heracles se hizo presente al no dejar de golpear su escudo con el que se protegía. Estaba en una encrucijada.

—No podrás esconderte con tu escudo por siempre —grito Heracles furioso.

Sin embargo, Victini intervino usando un poderoso Rayo Fusión, el cual dejo a Heracles levemente paralizado y le dio el tiempo suficiente a Green para incorporarse.

Mientras tanto, Blue estaba recibiendo una golpiza de parte de Gold, mientras que Kyurem era lentamente vencido por el poder de Hoopa y su tabla. La victoria parecía segura,

Sin embargo, Blue se levantó de entre los escombros, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas. La diosa grito con toda su fuerza, mientras emanaba una gran aura morada. Paso poco tiempo antes de que su piel se puso completamente morada y su poder se incrementó al límite, lo mismo para Heracles y Kyurem. La megalomanía en su máxima expresión.

La diosa encajo dos increíbles golpes en el torso de Gold, dejándole profundamente dañado, al tiempo que recibió un brutal choque de energía. Kyurem por su parte logro congelar parcialmente los brazos de Hoopa, dejándolo indefenso ante la gran Llama Gélida que recibió.

Heracles tambien recibió este bonus de ataque, con el cual logro romper el brazo de Green con una patada que no pudo defender. Dejando a este sin espada y con pocas fuerzas, la magia megalómana había logrado cambiar la balanza.

Justo cuando Kyurem estaba a punto de acertar otra Llama Gélida a Hoopa, un poderoso rayo impacto sobre su espalda, dejándolo un poco más herido.

En los cielos se pudo apreciar la figura de Zekrom, quien se disponía a vencer al demonio del hielo. Sobre ellos se encontraba un hombre de exuberante barba y una bella chica con aura roja. Yellow y Red se unieron a la batalla.

Zekrom se quedó para ayudar a Hoopa, mientras que Yellow se dispuso a paralizar a Blue el tiempo suficiente como para poder curar a Gold de su herida. Red voló con sus élitros y acertó una patada en la cara de Heracles, dándole la oportunidad a Green para que pudiese echárselo de encima con la ayuda de su escudo. Los amigos se habían vuelto a reunir.

—Llegas en el momento indicado —dijo Green.

—No te dejaría solo después de todo —Red se preparaba para ayudar a su amigo en esta pelea.

Heracles arremetió con rabia contra Red, pero este se elevó con sus élitros y logro que Heracles se estrellase contra uno de los últimos muros que quedaban de la sala divina. Green y Red estaban dispuestos a cansar a Heracles.

Mientras tanto, Gold había recuperado todas sus fuerzas estaba listo para pelear junto a Yellow.

—Te di la oportunidad de ir y ser feliz, y así es como me lo pagas —grito Blue con un tono de voz propio de un demonio.

—Me engañaste y trataste de matarme —respondió Yellow levemente enojada—. Hiciste mal uso del poder de mi padre para lastimar a personas, no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Blue trato de arremeter con rabia contra Yellow, pero Gold le dio una patada a la diosa antes de que esta lastimara a la rubia. Fue entonces que Gold miro con desesperación a Yellow.

—Toma la espada de Green y asesina a Heracles, es la única forma en la que podrás ganar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Yellow estaba un poco asustada.

—Sí, después sabrás que sigue... corre.

Gold fue tras Blue para darle tiempo a Yellow, quien con miedo fue lo más rápido que pudo al sitio donde Heracles, Red y Green peleaban. Red volaba para distraer, mientras que Green atacaba usando su escudo, no había tenido tiempo para tomar la espada.

Cuando Yellow llego, pudo ver la espada y tomarla, para posteriormente ocultarse para no ser vista. Cuando Red la miro con la espada, supo que debía darle una oportunidad, le dio una patada a Heracles para que se centrase en él, para chocar con Green para darle la idea de que estaban indefensos.

—¿Acaso estas demente? —grito Green enojado.

—Solo un poco —dijo Red.

—Su pelea termina aquí —la voz de Heracles era igual que la de Blue—. Fueron buenos héroes, lástima que vayan morir así —preparando su maza—. Adiós inse...

Antes de tan siquiera mover el brazo, Heracles sintió como una hoja de acero entro por su estómago. Al voltear, pudo ver como el espíritu del bosque le había encajado la espada en la espalda. Yellow se mantenía firme pero nerviosa mientras la empuñaba.

De inmediato, toda el aura y energía de Heracles se empezó a contraer, todo su poder y magia se transfería a la espada que lo atravesaba, y esta a su vez pasaba a Yellow. Cuando toda la energía de Heracles se agotó, Yellow saco la espada, haciendo que el cuerpo del gigante se convirtiera en polvo. El poder de Hades lo mantenía vivo.

Fue entonces que Yellow se elevó con una poderosa aura blanca. Las nubes justo arriba de ella se abrieron para dejar paso a un gran destello de luz. Todo el mundo dejo de pelear para contemplar la transformación. Yellow obtuvo el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la energía de su padre, lo cual era suficiente como para poder llevarla al siguiente nivel.

El espíritu del bosque se transformó, ahora su aura era completamente blanca, tenía unas líneas de oro que recorrían su cuerpo, su pelo brillaba como el sol mismo y sus ojos desprendían belleza. Yellow se había ascendido de "Espíritu del Bosque" a "Ángel de la vida".

—Que esta pelea termine de una vez —usando su espada, Yellow lanzo un tajo de energía blanca.

Aquel tajo logro destruir toda la magia megalómana que Blue había hecho crecer en sus habitantes. Todo el odio y el rencor habían sido arrancados de golpe. Aunque la megalomanía que pega a tu alma, Yellow podía transportarla a otro lugar del universo donde no podría hacerle daño a alguien.

Yellow entonces les ordeno a las tropas del imperio Nexo que se rindieran, las cuales aceptaron ante el gran resplandor de aquel ángel todo poderoso. Mientras los soldados se entregaban pacíficamente, Blue se enfureció y lanzo un potente rayo oscuro a Yellow, pero ella logro nulificar esa energía y enviarla a otra parte. Había logrado controlar la energía en su totalidad. La nueva ángel extendió sus manos contra Blue y la amarro con sus lazos de control de energía.

—¿Que rayos haces? —grito Blue desesperada.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece —tomando los hilos con fuerza.

—No puedes hacerlo, yo te ayude a salir del inframundo, me debes respeto.

—Has usado el poder que me correspondía para el mal, una persona como tu es un riesgo para la vida, no mereces ese poder.

Y sin dudarlo, Yellow absorbió todo el poder que le pertenecía, drenándolo de una Blue desesperada por tratar de zafarse de esos hilos. Era inútil, lentamente su piel volvió a la normalidad y sus poderes decrecieron. Cuando pensaba que ahí se terminaría todo, la rubia le dejo un uno por ciento de su poder.

Aunque la apariencia de Yellow no cambio, su presencia era tan fuerte que las nubes se disiparon, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer. Yellow no quería matar a Blue, ella tenía una deuda con Crystal y estaba dispuesta a que pagara por ello, así que la encerró en una jaula de energía pura.

—¿Porque no dejas que me muera? —le recrimino Blue.

—Tú tienes deudas con Crystal y Gold, ellos sabrán que hacer conti...

El aura tan majestuosa de Yellow se desvaneció, haciéndola caer al suelo precipitosamente. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Red alcanzo a cacharla entre sus brazos. La exposición a tal cantidad de energía la dejo exhausta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Red a una desmayada Yellow.

—S... Si —respondió una débil Yellow.

—Uso el cien por ciento de su energía, es normal —Gold se acercó—. Te acostumbraras Yellow, o quiero decir, ángel de la vida.

Ante esto Yellow rio tiernamente, jamás espero que tuviese semejante honor. Gold explico que el rango superior de "Espíritu del Bosque" era "Ángel de la vida". Antes hubo un ángel, pero este desapareció y Yellow tomo su lugar en el plano divino. De hecho, las habilidades de las armas de Green son gracias al poder del ángel de la vida anterior.

—Estuviste increíble —le dijo Red a Yellow—. Supongo que ahora tienes otro trabajo.

Yellow rio, pero inmediatamente se quedó dormida, necesitaba recuperarse de semejante actuación, y que mejor que los brazos de su amado. Red fue con ella y la recostó en uno de los pocos cojines que había en las ruinas.

Antes que pasara algo raro, Gold fue rápido y le arranco la Gamma Stone a Blue, para después ordenarle a Kyurem que se fisionara. Con Reshiram fuera de la ecuación, el ángel ordeno al mounstro del frio que durmiera en las lejanías de Teselia, donde no pudiese lastimar a nadie más.

Lo mismo hizo con Reshiram y Zekrom, quienes fueron enviados a lados opuesto de la región y convertidos en orbes una vez más. Gold esperaba que ambas deidades no volvieran a causar problemas.

—Parece que esto se terminó —exclamo Red aliviado.

—Todo paso muy rápido, apenas dos horas desde que empezó esta pelea —confeso Green.

—Estuve planeando esto por cien años, no es coincidencia —suspiró—. Aunque me sorprende que haya funcionado.

Los tres observaron la cuidad de oro en ruinas, mientras Hoopa volvía a su estado normal y se reunía con Gold. Finalmente la época de terror había terminado. Red y Yellow habían terminado con el horror, Green había conquistado la capital más importante y Gold tenía cautiva a Blue.

—Bueno, es hora de retirarme —Gold tomo uno de los anillos de Hoopa—. Estoy seguro que mi hermana deseara hablar con esta loca.

—Gold, muchas gracias —dijo Red agradecido.

—Sí, muchas gracias señor —dijo Green tambien.

—No me lo agradezcan, estuvieron en el lugar y momento correctos, además —mirando a Pizarro—. Aún quedan muchas más ciudades que conquistar, te deseo suerte y por favor, no me hagas patearte el trasero.

—Así será, la Nueva Jubileo será mejor que todas las ciudades de la región —expreso Green.

—Eres original con el nombre —dijo sarcásticamente, para después ver a Red—. Y tú, estarán seguros en esta dimensión, puedes vivir tranquilo con ella, aunque ahora que es un ángel de la vida, te recomendaría quedarte las alas.

—Eso haré, muchas gracias.

Fue entonces que Gold se despidió de aquellos dos grandes amigos. Sus objetivos se habían cumplido y era hora de trazar nuevo horizontes. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Gold se fue en un portal de Hoopa, a la vez que Blue cayó en otro. La amenaza de la megalomanía había desaparecido.

* * *

Nueva Jubileo, Unova.

14 de septiembre de 1513.

Nuevas embarcaciones habían llegado al nuevo mundo, mucha gente llego para poder habitar la nueva ciudad de la corona Jubilea. La conquista del resto del territorio fue muy exitosa, aunque inevitablemente la región se partió en tres; El virreinato de la Nueva Jubileo, El virreinato de la Nueva Puntaneva y El virreinato de la Nueva Luminalia.

Green se convirtió en Virrey de la Nueva Jubileo, mientras que Red y Yellow vivieron en la ciudad, ayudando un poco en la reconstrucción de esta. Además, Yellow se acostumbraba su nuevo cargo como ángel de la vida.

Yellow se comprometió con Red y se casaron, siendo el primer matrimonio formal en el nuevo mundo. Green los acompañó siempre, los tres se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Sin embargo, Yellow sabía que debía salir para cumplir con su deber en todo el mundo, por lo que no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Aunque Green estaba triste por eso, sabía que los dos serían muy felices y vendrían a visitarlo.

Esa misma tarde, en la cima de la ahora en ruinas pirámide de los dioses, Red, Green y Yellow se despidieron.

—Sera un largo viaje al rededor del mundo —confeso Red, viendo el horizonte y portando sus élitros.

—Así es, supongo que es una desventaja por tener este poder —confeso Yellow.

—¿Desventaja? Viajaran por todo el mundo, eso significa muchas aventuras —Green sonreía—. Sera el sueño que siempre quisiste Red.

—El que quisimos, lamento no poder hacer realidad junto contigo.

—No te preocupes, yo tendré mis propias aventuras aquí —tocando el hombro de su mejor amigo—. Promete volver de vez en cuando y traerme un recuerdo.

—Lo hare —el hombre lo abrazo con cariño—. Nos veremos luego Green.

Lo mismo digo —correspondiendo el abrazo—. No le causes problemas a Yellow, ¿vale?

—Vale —sonriendo pese a sus lágrimas.

—Cuida mucho de este lugar, Green —la rubia se acercó y beso la mejilla de Green.

—Y tú cuida mucho a Red.

—Lo hare.

Una vez despedidos, Red y Yellow volaron hacia el horizonte en busca de nuevas aventuras. Mientras Green los observaba alejarse por el horizonte, Victini apareció con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Los volveremos a ver amigo, lamento el que no te hayas despedido —confeso Green al ver que sus amigos ya no podían verse en el firmamento.

Victini sonrió y subió a la cabeza de Green, él ya se había despedido, simplemente no quería que lo viesen llorar, ahora él y Green tenían un nuevo objetivo, erigir una ciudad más pacifica que la que alguna vez fundo Blue.

Mientras Red y Yellow volaban, los dos se tomaron de las manos para poder verse a los ojos y frente al brillante sol, besarse, como señal de su nueva vida, juntos. Él ángel de la vida, había descubierto finalmente su destino.

* * *

Multi-Hub, CÓDIGO FUENTE

FECHA DESCONOCIDA

En medio de la absoluta nada, Blue cayó hacia el infinito vacío. Su caída parecía eterna, no se podía apreciar un suelo, solo obscuridad. Pero después de pudo ver algo, se podía ver un líquido gris que cubría todo a la vista, en medio de ese infinito mar misterioso, se podía observar tres isla con unas extrañas estructuras.

Finalmente, Blue cayó con fuerza en la isla más grande. El suelo estaba cubierto completamente por polvo. Cuando se arrastró hacia la orilla para ver el líquido, se quedó paralizada ante lo que vio.

Ese líquido no era realmente líquido, eran palabras y números extraños. Cuando metió la mano para sacar el agua, observo tres palabras raras que fluían y volvían para volver al mar. "p Ese líquido no era realmente líquido /p", "a El poder de tu destino /a" y "head /head" Eras las frases que salieron de aquella extraña sustancia.

—Yo no tocaría eso si fuera tu —exclamo Gold.

Blue volteo con miedo hacia el ángel, quien estaba justo detrás de un gigantesco edificio que se alzaba sobre la isla. Gold la había llevado al Multi-Hub, el nexo del Multiverso.

—Así que este es el Multi-Hub —Blue se sentía intimidada ante el extraño lugar.

—Así es, y este mar en el que estamos inmersos es el Agua Madre, y si mantienes el agua por demasiado tiempo, serás borrado de toda la existencia —Gold rio y apunto hacia arriba—. Allá es el universo de dónde venimos.

Cuando Blue alzo la vista, pudo ver un sin número de burbujas que contenían dentro muchas galaxias. Algunas giraban sobre sí mismas y otras estaban estáticas.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunto Blue.

—Para que te disculpes con ella.

Fue entonces que de una de las habitaciones del edificio se abrió una puerta y de ella salió Crystal con un aspecto claramente sombrío, observando a Blue.

—Olvidalo, nunca me disculpare con ella.

—Eso pensé.

Acto seguido, Gold tomo con fuerza los brazos de Blue y los sumergió en el agua madre. Blue grito de dolor al sentir un cosquilleo espantoso en las manos. Cuando Gold las saco, sus manos se convirtieron en ceros y unos y se comenzaron a desvanecer.

—Si no te disculpas con mi hermana, te lanzare completamente —expreso Gold furioso y serio.

—¡Esta bien! —grito una desesperada y perturbada Blue, sus manos habían desapareció ante sus ojos—. ¡Lamento haberte hecho eso, lamento haberme humillado, yo soy una cobarde y tú eres la mejor guerrera!

Blue estaba realmente asustada, lloraba como si fuese un niño pequeño. Cuando Gold vio a su hermana, pudo notar como ella esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a su habitación. Su honor había sido restaurado.

—¿Que harás conmigo ahora? —pregunto una asustada Blue.

—Podría devolverte a nuestro universo, pero solo causaras más problemas —Gold la tomo por el cuello con fuerza.

—¡NO, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, NO! —sus gritos de desesperación no afectaban a Gold.

—Ahora sabrás porque me llaman el ángel de la destrucción.

Sin más, Gold lanzo a Blue hacia el agua madre. La mujer lloro y rogó por ayuda, pero nadie la escucho. Lentamente todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una serie de unos y ceros, los cuales se fueron evaporando y dispersando en esas turbias aguas. La diosa de la muerte finalmente había pagado todos sus crímenes.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba la Gamma Stone, la cual era demasiado peligrosa como para mantenerla en el universo de Gold (el cual se llamaba "BH01"). El ángel decidió guardar el amuleto en un universo paralizado, el cual se había quedado parado en el tiempo, el universo en cuestión fue el "LFP01", donde los mejores guerreros habían muerto y los pokémon también, no serviría para nada.

Y así fue como el legado de Blue se había terminado.

* * *

 _ **La megalomanía, no se destruye tan fácil...**_


End file.
